My Mess Up
by Beautiful Feather
Summary: AU:Has anyone ever wondered what could possibly happen if for the silliest of reason you fall head over heals for the worst kind of guy? If not... bring that lucky soul so I can personally drag its ass to meet the bain of my existence. GrimxIchi -On Hold-
1. Chapter I

**Disclamer-- This doesn't belong to me, Grimmjow would be tied up in my closet and not not old clothing. Tite Kubo owns all of the characters and that is why little children are still allowed to read it XD**

**Warning-- This is guyxguy. Yaoi for all of yours info. I'm sure you know what that means, so if you don't like that kind of stuff go read the boring stuff that doesn't make your nose bleed.**

_**Bold and Italic are Hollow Ichigo thoughts...  
**Just plain Italics is when Ichigo is thinking..._

Without further interruptions...

**My Mess Up**

**--**

**Chapter I  
**

* * *

Has anyone ever wondered what could possibly happen if for the silliest of reason you fall head over heals for the worst kind of guy? What the hell am I thinking, if you can go find someone who hasn't crused on the perfect smile or the cute sideways grin…bring that lucky soul so I can personally drag its ass to meet the Bain of my existence.

Yeah, yeah. I know I'm starting to sound just a little whinny, but at the moment I would be happier with a two meter pole up my ass.

In going with the theme of a stereotypical ewwy-gooey fluff story… there is this guy in my class who I have known for years and for all of those long years I've had a _huge_ crush on him. Pathetic. A) The fact I have been silently in love with the same person for three years B) The fact that I am sounding like a girl.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Age 16. Statues: single and attending Abingdon Co-ed boarding school. What a great introduction hun, honestly that is the best I can do. I hull my tiered ass out of bed every day, rummage through my unpack clothes trying to find a decent shirt and the same pants as the day before. I usually didn't care 'cause we would be getting our uniforms soon anyway. Teeth brushed, running my hands through the orange mess that sits proudly on top of my head. This was all I would do before grabbing the tattered messenger bag and running out to my waiting friends.

I know, don't get your hopes up of a ghost popping out on the way to school. My life's peek of excitement was what was on the lunch menu today; it was the same every week.

"Good morning Ichigo!" A short black haired girl greeted me as I stepped out into the sun. Fall was just starting to be felt in the school grounds, the crisp air would soon force us all to abandon our shorts and T's for the more practical sweaters and jeans. None of this mattered, I always wore the same thing year round no matter the weather. My body was always slightly above freezing, just the way I like it.

"Mornin', Rukia." I smiled down at the girl, she was the only one I could freely show that expression to. Rukia made me feel relaxed because there was nothing to hide from the shorty. She knew all about my dirty laundry in more ways than one.

"I have some good new for you about a certain someone. He finally dumped her sorry ass!"

". . ."

Rukia was obviously not impressed with the way I had reacted to the news because a second latter her bonnie elbow collided with my abs.

"Muughs! What the hell was that for!?" I spat annoyed at the short black haired demon.

"You should thank me when I find out these things for you! I know since the whole school has been going around saying that they might have broken up over the summer you would have been working that block-headed brain of yours overboard trying to see any sings of a break-up! Now thank me you ungrateful carrot!"

"Keep your voice down," I said swiftly placing a hand over her mouth "they can hear us at this distance."

We walked the way in silence thanks to Rukia's mouth being held shut. My mind deep in thought from the news…

"_**Yes! This couldn't have come at a better time for us kingy~"**_

"_There is nothing great about this!" _Ichigo hissed at his alter ego, he didn't have a name 'cause that would mean acknowledge the fact that he would zone out and talk to a black and white version of himself.

"_**Ahh, but Ichi' now is our turn to have a shot at him." **_He grumble to his master. _**"It isn't a new thought to you or anything!"**_

"_I'm not interested in 'him', I have made up my mind."_

"_**Sure, sure." **_

Just then the image of my un-inquired love passed through my mind, credit to a certain white haired version of me.

Sweaty brown hair hanging in front of his beautiful auburn eyes, my own eyes lowering to the tanned, muscular chest…just jaw dropping. How many times have I found myself wanting desperately to touch his cheek and to let my finger twine through those brown curls?

Rukia told me many a times she completely understood my fascination with him, but I wasn't the only one who was interested in the brown haired beauty. He was what Rukia liked to call --and the rest of the school-- a man-whore. I could never understand this, how could something this tempting have such a bad rep? When I had told her this, she just stared at me then laughed coldly saying I would get rapped before the age of 17. She would be wrong in a handful of months. Or so I hoped.

But in all seriousness I cared about him, he was the only thing that brightened my day, the only reason I got up in the morning, he was the…

"_**Okay, okay! You can stop now, people are starting to stare at you funny 'cause you are still holding the chicks lips shut."**_

"Crap!" cursing as a set of teeth dug into my hand. Retreating, she smiled.

"Lost in thought?" The smile turned into a smug grin as my only response was staring strait ahead.

"_**Please remind me… who exactly is over Sousuke Aizen?"**_

"Shut it" In reply to both of their idiotic comments. I was over him, Sousuke has hurt me to more occasions then I cared to count. With the past summer of hiding in my room with Yuzu's romance novels had unfortunately helped. Not that I would ever admit to reading teen romance novels when I should be reading sports illustrated. All that mattered was I was permanently _off _guys.

Just then a high-on-energy-drinks-Renji wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me into a bear hug. So much for being off guys.

"Hey, Ichigo!" He squealed into my ear, "I missed you man over the summer, why didn't you show for any the parties?"

"Didn't feel like it." I stated coolly, attempting to loosen the arms trying to squeeze the life out of me, regrettably instead of reading mushy-girly book over the summer, Renji spent all of his time in the gym.

"Great answer," the pineapple said sarcastically, "I expected some colourful excuse… like you were saving children out of burning building. Kinda like the one you used to weasel your way out of lit' Toshiro's 13th birthday bash."

"Keep your voice down baka, or the short-stuff will hear you!" Rukia shushed Renji who was dragging me the rest of the way to where the remainder of the group sat talking under our 'tree'.

Since high school started every group clammed their own place. Ours was the giant Willow tree in the middle of the court yard. The massive branches provided shade from the sun and when the stars came out to play once again there would be some match-up from our gang meeting up to…play as well.

"That wasn't Shiro's birthday. I used that one to get out from going to Uryuu's knitting party with Orihime. And if I remember correctly you told me to use that excuse so you could go make out with lit' Toshiro himself." I accused, annoyed by his memory lose from less than four weeks ago.

Renji's face grew red at the memory of his little fling with the white haired boy. "Detail, details. Just don't make me, make you, use that useless defence again. Next party you are going to come even if I have to strap you to my back!"

"Don't say that Renji, we all know you will enjoy that _too_ much." Rukia cooed examining the arms still around my waist.

"Nah, Ichigo aint my type. To tall and muscular. I prefer mine a little on the short side." He stated feeling his way up my chest. Why on earth did I talk to this perv again?

"That's not what you don't like about him, Renji," Rukia face brightened, "you're just worried that carrot top might be bigger than you!" She finished triumphantly kicking Renji right where it hurts. The red head crumpled to the ground, fortunately releasing me as he fell so there would only be one rocking on the grass.

"You demon!" We both laughed at his squeaky voice. It was an odd sound to my ear, the sound of my laugh. But I felt nice to be near the people who wouldn't hurt me before school started in two days. By now almost everyone was back for another year of classes, my roommate had dropped out last year. Odd kid, but that was another story. For the past week I had enjoyed the peacefulness that was my room. No one had filled in the space and I was glad for that.

Renji and Rukia were now arguing like crazy, Renji still speaking a little too high, but seemed just fine. Guess everyone's speculation had been right, it wasn't very big.

I decide to take this opportunity to sneak away. No one had noticed that the three of us had changed into two and I was walking away. I know it was harsh, but I suddenly didn't feel like listening to the summer gossip and who _he _was interested in. Turning away from the Willow, I had only managed to take ten steps when a hand clutched my shoulder.

"Were do you think you are going without saying 'hello' to me?" A velvet voice whispered into my ear. I knew that voice.

Turning around slowly trying to keep my body from shaking, I looked up to my favourite auburn eyes.

"Hey… Sousuke."

_Shit._

**TBC**

* * *

**Well what did yea think? I havn't done anything with my account except read in forever~ But I hope this chapter was okay. A little short for me but the lenght will come in time when I start to have fun with my story. Oh and Grimmjow will show up in the next chapter...if not the next. I can't wait to add that~  
****Thanks for R&R **

**B.F.**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclamer-- This doesn't belong to me, Grimmjow would be tied up with Ichigo in my closet and not not old clothing. Tite Kubo owns all of the characters and that is why little children are still allowed to read it XD**

**Warning-- This is guyxguy. Yaoi for all of yours info. I'm sure you know what that means, so if you don't like that kind of stuff go read the boring stuff that doesn't make your nose bleed.**

_**Bold and Italic are Hollow Ichigo thoughts...  
**__Just plain Italics is when Ichigo is thinking..._

**RamencupMiso:**Yeah! Thanks for being my first reviewer *hugs* I delicate this chapter to you. You worried me when you said that it wasn't okay, I just had to keep on reading lol.

**gg: **Thanks for the review, in this chapter you get to see him! Promise.

**Confusion No Hime: **Yeah I tried to make it sound as close to Grimmy as I could at the start of the last chapter, and within 24h is updating fast right? XD

**happygirl24:**Yeah, I wanted to try something different since I wanted to start a Bleach fanfic. glad you like it so far.

**Grimmjow4ever: **Thanks for the encouragement. C:

_Without further interruptions..._

**My Mess Up**

**--**

**Chapter II**

* * *

"_Were do you think you are going without saying 'hello' to me?" A velvet voice whispered into my ear. I knew that voice._

_Turning around slowly trying to keep my body from shaking, I looked up to my favourite auburn eyes._

"_Hey…Sousuke."_

_Shit._

* * *

My heart was about to burst, all of my summer reading being forgotten simply with the arm slid onto my shoulder guiding me back to the Willow. This was simply unfair to my male hormones.

"I'm hurt you didn't stop to see me. I haven't seen you in two months and you act like you do not even know me." Sousuke said as he rested his head on top of my own as we walked.

"That was the point…" I mumbled to my feet, cheeks truing pink.

A bitter laugh came from the taller man. "Your words hurt me little one, surely you have not forgotten how much fun we had last year under this very tree?" He said reaching up, fingers gently brushing the leaves of the drooping Willow.

He led me to the bench and sat down, pulling me down almost on top of him. I was in the wolf pack now, everyone had probably forgotten all 'bout me. However, that had been the point of hiding at home and not attending all of the social gatherings.

"How have you been Ichigo?" A small girl with long orange hair asked. Orihime.

"Fine." This was all of a reply she needed to get into extreme detail of her summer events. Now all I needed to do was looked interested and she would do the rest for me. I was especially uncomfortable with a certain someone's hand on my lower back…though I wasn't going to complain too much.

Uryuu, Chad and Rukia walked over and began to exchange their own view points of the bothersome uniforms we would be getting today. This was a domino effect from a group girls last year walking around in skirts that didn't leave much to the imagination. Everyone had been making such a big deal about them, I didn't care that much because that saved me from the hassle of finding something clean to wear. They were your normal school uniforms, grey high neck coast with red piping, matching grey dress pants for the guys. Girls were the same except with a skirt. They looked decent.

"Do you know when we get our school schedule? I really want to know who my teachers are!" Rukia asked impatiently.

"Why does it matter, they all suck so don't get your hopes up." Renji said gloomily.

"No they don't!"

The hand on my back moved onto my hip, squeezing slightly. Aizen turned his head and whispered into my ear. "Do you still have an empty bed?" His hot breath on my neck.

"All of this year's teachers are really hot, I saw you gawking at professor Kuchiki just this morning Renji!" The conversation above continued without noticing that fact I was squirming.

"Because if you do…" he said pulling me closer so I was flush against his body, "I would love to fill that spot." He kissed my red cheek. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything as Aizen stood up, winking at me than turning away and headed off to the café.

"Hey Ichigo…are you even listening?"

I jumped at the sudden sound. "Huh? Oh sorry guys," I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck, a nervous habit I had picked up over the years, "I just zoned out for a minuet."

Rukia eyed me suspiciously and the empty seat.

"Is there something bothering you Ichi?" Orihime asked, suddenly looking worried.

"Nah, he's fine. Just sleepy, I mean, look at the guy's eyes. They're all glazed over." Suddenly I had four faces in my breathing space.

"Isn't it a little too early to be harassing people?" A new voice demanded, seizing the back of Rukia's and Renji's pulling them away.

"But Shinji!" Orihime laughed standing straight again "We weren't doing anything, we're just checking Ichigo. He seems a little out of it."

"I'd be too if all o' your ugly faces so close this early in the mornin'" Shinji said with one of his toothy grins. From there Renji and Shinji started trading insults.

"Would the two of you zip it!?" An angry voice barked from above us. Toshiro Hitsugaya sat on one of the higher branches of the Willow shooting icy glares at the source of all the commotion.

The two stared at the small white haired boy until they felt like they were going to turn in to popsicles, turned away for each other. Yeah, hate to say it, but the kid was probably the only one who could stop any arguing going on, well, that, or Ulquiorra, but everyone was afraid of the teal-eyed boy instead of the respect we had for Toshiro. Though we had lost some for him when he decided to date pineapple head, but ever since them Shiro had been hostile to Abarai. This made up for his mistake.

Everyone started to beat Renji for getting Toshiro angry in the morning, so Rukia and I took the opportunity to yank Orihime out of the mix and head towards the dinning hall. At our school there were different places where you could find food, the café, dinning hall and many restaurants kiosks set up all over the school grounds. This was because from Monday until Friday afternoon we were locked up behind the gates unless the police or and ambulance came for you. Neither escape options were really all that tempting.

"You know what I think Orihime? I think Renji still has the hots for Shiro." Rukia whispered to her favourite gossip partner.

"Oh my! I had just been thinking that myself!"

I rolled my eyes at the childish females walking beside me. These two were always making up who would be 'cute' together and who would be on top and such. Well, it was kinda evident in this case who the dominating one would be in bed, but for the rest of the time Toshiro had it in the sack. The sad thing was the two gossiping girls couldn't be anymore right, the few thing Renji and I had talked about was the fact he missed his little white haired princess. Good God. My friends were messed up.

"_**Don't be too cruel Kingy~ you are no different than Renji with taking an unhealthy interest in the same man for such a long time. Actually you are a worse case because at least he bedded his affection while you are still a virg-"**_

"_Be quite! Who's side are you on anyways?"_

"_**Whichever is more appealing for me Ichigo. Simply that." **_

The rest of the day passed by without problem, Rukia and Orihime mad up this fool proof (a.k.a. Renji proof) plan to get him back with Toshiro to which I declined helping, saying I had to much admiration for Hitsugaya too partake in something that was aimed at his heart. If it would have been anyone else I probably wouldn't have cared.

It was late now, we needed to return to our dorms, but instead we were taking our sweet time heading back towards the dorms. I hadn't seen Aizen since this morning and my feeling of excitement had disappeared for the reason that he hadn't tried to find me again.

"Who wants to have bet?" Came Ikkaku voice

"Count me in, what for?" Renji asked excitedly. Since this morning he had another three energy drinks and five cups of coffee, the guy was bouncing.

"Has anyone seen Ulquiorra today?" Toshiro interrupted. It was an interesting pair, but the two had become good friends over the years, must be because they feel they are the only ones with a brain and I was starting to agree with the scary two.

"He said something about his cousin coming down to the school." Uryuu pushed his glasses higher up his nose.

"Whatever. Listen closely to the deal. That man-whore is single again and I thought it would be fun to bet whom the next happy loser would be." Ikkaku said in hush voice though not quite silent as I would have liked, my body froze.

"I'm putting ten on Kaname."

"Kaname? No he isn't interested in that mental case, I think he's interested in Ulquiorra." Renji said handing Ikkaku a twenty

"What about Orihime? I saw him checking her out just this morning."

Orihime face turned cherry red and pulled her coat closer around her chest. This was crazy I was starting to feel terrible and my thoughts were spinning. I felt sick.

"Nah has to be Gin, I saw them sucking faces this afternoon."

Right. This was why I wanted to stay away from Aizen. He was a asshole and I wasn't going to put up with this. I started moving again pushing straight through the group, Rukia looked at me with knowing eyes. I wanted to be out of there, I suddenly just wanted to break a wall with his fists. I was angry, frustrated and royally pissed off. I had been fooled again.

I was so out of it I didn't hear my name being called or the fact that my face was wet with tears. I heaved the doors open to the men's dormitory and stormed up the staircases to the fourth floor were my room was. As the tears continued to stream down my face I was glad that there was no one in the room so I could cry peacefully.

The room was dark and I was to emotionally stressed to find the lights. Pulling my shirt over my head I collapsed on to the bed, silent tears running down my face. I swore in the silence of my dorm room that that was the last time my thoughts would be caught up in Aizen. From tomorrow on I would find any guy I could get and concentrate my emotion on him. Falling asleep, I wrapped my arms around the pillow resting my head. I knew my plan would be easier said than done, Aizen had been able to keep my attention for three years and the idea of stopping was farfetched. I sighed and snuggled my head into my pillow. Had it always been this cosy and warm?

The sun woke me up.

_Damn. Forgot to close the curtains._

I didn't want to get up, I was warm in my bed and had a good sleep. I would have stayed longer, but I knew Renji would be coming to find me this morning and a wanting an explanation since I had run off last night. Slowly, I pushed myself up on my elbows kind of disappointed because I had to let go of the warm pillow.

"_**Umm.. Kingy…that aint a pillow…"**_

"_What are you mumbling about this early in the mor…"_

I opened my eyes and focused on a smooth tanned face. Bright blue hair spread put on the white pillow, my arms on each side of a perfect tanned six pack.

"_Umm… there is a sexy man in my bed…"_

"_**Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE!"**_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I sprang from the bed landing on the floor.

"_**Good reaction Ichigo, wake up the naked man in the bed."**_

This all made sense, what I had used for a pillow last night wasn't a pillow, but mystery guys sexy chest.

"Why the fuck are you yelling?" A tiered growl came from the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" My heart racing. I didn't have a roommate. And I could tell you that the one I had last year looked noting like this. My eyes lowered for a slight second at the man's waist who was sitting up now glaring at me, catching myself before then man noticed what I was staring at I forced my eyes to his face. Bright cerulean blue eyes with navy eyeliner, his eyes were intense and matched the rest of his magnificent...

"_**Pick your jaw up from the floor boy and stop looking stupid. It isn't every day that you meet someone with his looks in your bed!" **__The voice yelled at me._

"I could ask you the same thing, kid." The blue haired hunk. . . I mean man said with a deep, cool monotone voice. His eyes never leaving my own, I felt as though as I slowly sinking.

"Th- this is my room." I managed to squeak out.

"Well roomy, this is my bed."

I ripped my eyes from his and looked around. So it was, my bed was right where it should be. I wasn't used to having two beds in the room. Standing up, I realized this situation was extremely embarrassing. I had just made a fool out myself in front of new room mate. My face red with embarrassment I stumbled my way around his bed towards my own. Screw Renji. I was going back to bed and wasn't getting up.

The Gods must have it out for me because as I walked my feet tripped on a speck of dirt sending my body falling towards the annoyed blue hair stranger. I had expected a crash and my body to be in pain.

I waited.

Nothing came. I cracked an eye open. The pair of cerulean blue eyes stared down at me, if possible my face turned a darkened shade of red. His bodies weight on top of my own. Why oh why me spirits?

"I can already see that you will be quite a handful." He smirked, showing a set of brilliant white teeth.

"Oi, Ichigo! Get your lazy ass out of bed before I-" The door was pushed open and of all the times Renji decided not to knock… looking around, he found his best friend under a muscular man, legs intertwined, faces inches apart.

"Shit." Cursing at my good luck, what could happen next?

Suddenly Renji's face went from pure shock to anger then began yelling. "You ran away last nigh without saying squat, had everyone worried sick so you could come back here and get laid by a blue-haired sex god?!"

Oh. My. God. "RENJI!" I yelled getting up from the floor, grabbing a stray shoe and started chasing the idiot down the hallway. My guess was every guy in the dorm had heard Renji yelling. He was so dead to me.

After a good thousand punches and another thirty with the shoe, I felt better. Renji had apologized and I was now dragging the pineapple by the ear back to my room to apologize and explain that he had been dropped too many times and an infant. The man wasn't fazed by Renji's assumption and said he had found it humorous. My first reaction to the new guy was changing. I didn't care for his attitude of '_je care pas'_.

"So what's his name?" Renji whispered me as we watched my new room mate find his towel to go have a shower.

"I don't know." I whispered back eyeing his bare back and lower waist. The only thing he wore were a pair of dark jeans, thankfully for my sanity, he had slept with them on too. I noted that he looked like he could be hit by a train and come out without a single scratch.

_What I wouldn't do to just feel…_

"You don't know the guy's name yet you slept with him? Slut."

Renji dogged my punch. "Kidding man, but I don't care that you saw him first. Can't let that body go to waist with you."

"Renji…" I said warning him to stop before I dismembered him.

Renji shrugged as in to say it was the truth and walked over to the tank who I was sure was grinning from hearing our conversation.

"What's Ichigo's new room mate's name?" He asked.

The older man smirked again looking straight at me

"Grimmjow…Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

**TBC**

* * *

**Okay pplz How was it? Grimmjow is added into the mix as promised. Well I got my five review in one day so I posted a nice long chapter. Hope it was to everyones expectations. Thanks. R&R.**

**B.F.**


	3. Chapter III

**Disclamer-- This doesn't belong to me, Grimmjow and Ichigo would be tied up in my closet and not not old clothing. Tite Kubo owns all of the characters and that is why little children are still allowed to read it XD**

**Warning-- This is guyxguy. Yaoi for all of yours info. I'm sure you know what that means, so if you don't like that kind of stuff go read the boring stuff that doesn't make your nose bleed.**

_**Bold and Italic are Hollow Ichigo thoughts...  
**__Just plain Italics is when Ichigo is thinking..._

**sexykakashi99: **I was just randomly thinking of something stupid trying to think of what my own reaction would be like and i was like...wait a dog darn minuet~ i know the perfect thing for him to say. Glad you liked it :)

**XxFateEaterxX:**well here is the next chapter ^.^ I will be explaining Grimmy cluelessness the next chapter, have it already done! Stayed up late last nigh and managed to get to chapter 5 O.O I had some fun~ Thanks for the review

**FlyinGShadoW1314: **have to say Grimmy's my fav. character in the whole series (followed by Urahara and Ulquiorra) I'm sre going to have my fun with him *laughs creepy-ly in a corner*

**Shiro Anubis: **thanks for the tip, changed it for when I did this chapter. Please point out anything that I will screw up. It isn't a matter of 'if'.

**Seiri-sama: **Don't worry, Grimmy not waking up is going to tie in soon. I'm going to have some fun in the next couple of chapters. Not this one *sad face* need more time for setting up plot. Thanks for your comment~

**RamencupMiso: **Glad you liked it, hope this chapter is good too XP

**Confusion No Hime: **I have to say I look forward to your reviews. The past two have blown my ego up way to much. Thanks so much *hugs*. Everything shall be explained soon... need more time and you will have to wait for that chapter when Grimm gets to have some fun. lol

**BonneNuit: **Your review made me laugh, just wait, Grimm need to beat the poop out of him first for reason that I can't say...yet.

Wow. 8 reviews for one chapter.

_Without further interruptions..._

**My Mess Up**

**--**

**Chapter III**

* * *

"_What's Ichigo's new room mate's name?" He asked._

_The older man smirked again looking straight at me _

"_Grimmjow…Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."_

* * *

Okay, the guy was pissing me off. I have known him for all of three hours (excluding the time at night), and I already wanted him out. I mean, come on!

Yeah, you have the nice flow-ie hair and stands out 'cause it's blue…

Yeah, you have a models face and with it you could have every girl at your bed. ..

Yeah, you have the body of a God found in some temple along side those wired named Goddesses and other Divinities…

"_**Calm down there Kingy. Don't give the guy such a hard time. How would like it if you were to wake up in bed with some random stranger how all he has done is yell at him. Hun? Be nice. You were the one that wanted someone to distract you from Aizen."**_

"_Yeah I said that, but I take it back. He has done nothing in three hours but flirt with Renji. He is no better than the womaniser."_

"_**You calling yourself a little girly?"**_

"_You know what I mean!" _

I returned my attention to the people in front of me. They were talking with professor Urahara the dorm manager. Grimmjow even towered over Urahara, was there anything wrong with him.

Urahara noticed my death glares being sent to the new student. To his twisted mind this would be fun, someone new to harass. "Oh Ichigo, can you do me a favour?"

". . ."

"If you don't," Urahara said grinning like that stupid cat from Alice in Wonderland, "there might be a mix-up with your uniform. I'm thinking it could easily be mistaken which box you checked, the male's or female's."

"What do you want professor?" I asked grating my teeth.

"Well, you see, Grimmjow here needs a tour around the school before classes start tomorrow." I frowned, but he continued anyhow. "Go to the Guidance office to pick up his schedule and show him around to his classes."

"Yes ma'am."

Renji looked happy since I agreed to help, probably ecstatic by the fact that he would be able to stay with his 'Sex God' as he'd been calling Grimmjow all morning since he had come back to the dorm room with only a towel hanging of his hips. It took all of my energy to drag Renji out of the room. I mean how evil can you be to come back with only a towel on?! Just change in the damn bathroom!

Renji took the guy's arm and lead him down the hallways. Why did Urahara threaten me to help the 'lost puppy' when it was so noticeable that there would be a line up waiting to help instead. In accordance to every high school, the word had spread about this new piece of meat, but my name was passes along too saying I had already taken the new guy.

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder, his sideways grin I had already begun to hate plastered on his angel face (who I was starting to think more of a demon). "Oi, Roomy. You coming or does you prefer wearing skirts?"

Yep. That face and that body were top notch, but his personality could use a little work.

"I'll come, but don't expect me to be pleased."

"I can deal with a grumpy prince. Just hurry your ass up."

I walked four passes behind Renji and Grimmjow on our way to the office. I particularly didn't want to be seen walking all chummy after this morning. Precaution was something I had learned over the years.

"Hey Ichigo…Renji." Rukia greeted happily, the latter name added on as an after thought.

"And who is this?" She looked Grimmjow up and down completely ignoring the fuming Renji. "Could you be the source of all the commotion in the guys' dorm this morning? Everyone is saying they were woken up at 6:00am to yelling and shouting.

"Names Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. And for the noise, it was those two idiots." Nodding in my direction.

"Hurmm." Rukia gave me a funny look, but soon transformed into her smile. "Pay no attention to the pineapple head, strawberries are much sweeter."

I slapped myself on the forehead. Why are my friends all gifted with the way they speak, first Renji this morning with his 'sex god' comment and now this?

"Rukia," she said introducing herself, "and I am in charge of these idiots." Then she hooked her arm through Renji's. She seemed as though there was something going on in her head, and that wasn't usually a good thing. "Well it's time for this ones meds. See you later Ichigo and nice meeting you Grimmjow."

He nodded in response.

"Hey! I don't take pills!"

Clamping a hand down on his mouth just as I had done yesterday Rukia turned, dragging the whiner away. "Ichigo, come here for a moment."

Grimmjow turned and walked a little ways ahead so he couldn't hear what was being said.

"Rukia," I began to yell at her as loudly as I could in a whisper about the comment she had made about strawberries.

"Shh! I'm going first. Initially I wasn't going to say anything, but I think you need to hear this from a friend." She covered Renji's ears. "You need to get over Aizen." Reverting back to covering his mouth before he could start hollering again.

"Rukia," I tried again, but was silenced by her finger in my lips.

"I mean it. Orihime and I can't stand seeing you hurt like last night again."

"…I know."

She smiled and gave me a piece of advice that would help. "Stay away."

"What are you guys talking about? And why do I have to come with you?" Renji said, annoyed, after prying out of the black-haired death grip.

"For starters it doesn't matter to you, and you are going to come with me to see Toshiro."

Renji was content with those answers because the two left calmly.

Shoot. That meant I would have to deal with Little Boy Blue myself.

Grimmjow didn't wait for me to hurry up, he just kept walking away from me. "Come on Strawberry, you've got a job to do."

Curse those legs to hell. Within seconds Grimmjow was well ahead and I needed to run.

"Don't call me that. The name is Ichigo not some fruit." Growling was all I could manage after he smiled, his eyes lighting up.

". . ." I froze in place. Those eyes seemed to hold countless secrets and mysteries. They were perfect, standing out even more with the navy eyeliner he wore. Never have I like cosmetics on a guy this much.

"I will call you whatever I want, Strawberry," he said it in a husky voice leaning closer to my immobile body, stopping to whisper into my ear. "Besides you still owe me from this morning." My face heated up and guessing from Grimmjow smug expression as he pulled back he had received the reaction he was looking for.

"What ar are you talking about?" I stuttered trying to take control of these stupid teenage hormones.

"The explanation would be over your head, boy, why don't we go back to the dorm room and then I can show you?" Grimmjow purred taking my chin into his large hands, the crocked smile I hated overtaking his lips.

Just one kiss wouldn't hurt. I closed my eyes feeling relaxed with his hands cupping my warm face.

"_**Kingy… you are in the middle of the sidewalk…"**_

I opened my eyes face burning again to the sound of a deep hard laugh.

"Are you so anxious to become a man you would even choose someone who even you don't know? Now, some guys wouldn't stop to think about the fact they would be taking the innocence away from a kid. Better be careful…" he said with a cool chuckle, his hands leaving my face and truing to keep walking "especially with guys like me." Adding quietly at the end.

* * *

We chatted about ourselves as we walked to the office. I was having a hard time understanding this guy, one moment you would think he stepped out of some fangirl's dream and the other just your average guy (_**except with a smoking body that we shouldn't leave unused**_). Ignoring the voice inside my head's comments about Grimmjow looks, I found out he was a year older than myself, lived on some made up country (_**or at least I think it is)**_, hated dogs and had two sisters. Both older.

After picking up his belonging at the Guidance office, I took a look at his classes. Gladly Grimmjow only had two that matched my own.

"_I don't think I have the energy to keep myself around him for a whole day."_

Double taking his classes, I recognized some of the advanced curriculum for his grade. The lucky guy had _the _body and _the _brain?!

Wait a sec. All of his classes were advanced! What was a guy with his intelligence level doing at a school like this?

Grimmjow looked up from some paper he needed to fill out and must have read my mind. That or felt like being a show off.

"Used to attend Lakewood, this was the old man's second choice."

Lakewood?

Holly Flying Purple Cows! Lakewood was a harem for gifted guys. A lot of the students had more money than brains, which was saying a great deal because 60% never made it to graduation, since they would be pulled out early to do some top secret science experiments or find a cure for cancer! The icing on the cake was the fact that they weren't your average school-loving, science-goggle wearingfreaks. Every single one was as gifted in the looks as they were in the brain. To be sumbed up with one word. Gods.

So Renji has been right. This was what a sex god looked like.

The question is what was a Idol like Grimmjow doing at mortal's school?

The question would have to be asked latter because Ulquiorra and Toshiro were coming this way.

"Renji wanted to me give you a message since the idiot can't find his phone." Toshiro said using his usual bored voice. "Abarai would like for you and Grimmjow there to meet him at the café when you're finished showing him around."

Wait.

"You know Grimmjow?" I enquire, amazed that someone like Toshiro who had a low tolerance for Grimmjow type of personality to be familiar with him.

"Meet him over the summer. He is Ulquiorra's cousin."

I looked from Ulquiorra than to Grimmjow… They were related?

"Just a friend of the family." Grimmjow said shrugging his shoulders, setting down the papers. Again, he had answered my unspoken question.

Ulquiorra took Grimmjow by the back of the collar and dragged the man backwards out of earshot. Toshiro and I watched as the teal-eyed monster whispered something angrily, to which Grimmjow said something and shot his hands up in defence, also looking furious.

It was an unusual sight to see the small Ulquiorra bossing a man more than twice his size around. Grimmjow seemed to be tense, face expressionless trying to get something explained to his cousin.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" I asked after five minuets.

Ulquiorra shot a quick glance at us, and then showed the first sign of emotion by rubbing his temples. It seemed that Grimmjow's words didn't only make me puzzled.

"He just wants Grimmjow to stay out of trouble."

* * *

There was an unpleasant mood that hung off of Grimmjow the rest of the afternoon. He didn't say one word. Whatever Ulquiorra had said to him had made him cross. Afterwards I just gave up trying to talk to him and spoke to him only harshly when I needed too. Showing him only where the buildings were and the wings, I was angry too at his attitude problem. When I asked him what the hell was wrong with him he just mumbled to mind my own business.

It was around seven oclock as we headed towards the café. Personly I would have rather cewed my own leg off than stay with Mr. Gloom and Doom any longer.

I was so busy dealing with the murderous vibes coming from Grimmjow, I didn't notice someone else's directed at my Grimmjow.

"**_Ichigo…You just referred to him as 'My Grimmjow'." _**Hichigo said with a low chuckle.

**TBC**

* * *

Soo... what did ya think? I don't like the way Ichigo turned out, but I needed him to be a little swing-y for my next chapter. So I have up to chapter 5 done, just not typed. I wont be able to update everyday like I have. On Monday I start working (**inner-self:NOOOOO!)** so every two/three days. I will do my best to try for every two. Oh, good news. Next chapter is Grimmy's POV. Yeah~ (well...some of it... tried hard not to giveaway anything I shouldn't.) Thanks for R&R.

**B.F.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclamer-- Tite Kubo owns the characters *sad face* unless I make them up. Unfortunately, I don't have the ability to draw such amazing characters. I can scarcely handle this story.**

**Warning-- This is guyxguy. Yaoi. I'm sure you know what that means, so if you don't like that kind of stuff go read the boring stuff **

_**Bold and Italic are Hollow Ichigo thoughts...  
**__Just plain Italics are when Ichigo/Grimmjow (depending on whose POV it is) is thinking... _

**RamecupMiso:**omg omg I did :P I'm going to update once or two times a week, but always on Friday (or Thur. for today lol) nice and long chapters. This is chapter 4 and 5 adding in togather.

**gg: **You will find out soooon~

**Confusion No** **Hime:**Again, I love your reviews. I like updating to hear what you will say this week. Anyways, Um I wanted Ichigo to slowly get closer to Grimmjow before he was like 'I LOVE YOU!', but I think I blew it with this chapter T.T Hichigo has at the moment one of my fav. lines in the whole thing. Try to guess which it is.

**XxFateEaterxX: **Yah, I didn't notice I messed that up, I meant Grimmjow yet I typed Ichigo... dang. Fixed it in this chapter though. Thanks for your review ^.^ (ohhh good guess by the way.)

**BonneNuit:**Eww! Don't like that pairing at all , but I am going to have some fun with Renji and Toshiro soon. Luve those two XD

**mama-Ichigo:**Thanks, yea for ego buster~ Oh, love your display pic too, sooo pretty O.O

**sexykakashi99:**Same here. Grimm is my fav. in all of bleach. Just to awesome I needed to have a fanfiction with him in it~

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews : )

_Without further interruption..._

Nope. Hold that thought... I wanted to thank my beta reader, **MorphedReality**, for helping me with this chapter because I can't stand going over my work three time in a row. She is the one making this story readable... is that even a word. Again, **THANK YOU ^.^**

**My Mess Up**

**-**

**Chapter IV**

**

* * *

**_It had gotten late as we headed towards the café. Personally I would have rather chewed my own leg off than stay with Mr. Gloom and Doom any longer._

_I was so busy dealing with the murderous vibes coming from the guy beside me; I didn't notice someone else's attention directed at my Grimmjow._

"_Ichigo…You just referred to him as 'My Grimmjow'." The voice said with a chuckle. _

_

* * *

_**Grimmjow POV**

_What was I doing at this school? I should've made my life simpler and dropped out of high school while I still could. I could have found one of the talent scouts that are forever calling and handing out their business cards to me._

The cold wind whipped through my hair, tossing multiple strands in front of my eyes. The school grounds were dark with the sun's fading radiance, casting shadows in the corners of the woods surrounding the school.

_Being one of those brainless, pampered bitches would be better than giving that bastard what he wanted. Ulquiorra approaching me earlier, telling me that bastard's son also attends this school. _

My temper was growing worse with every second that ticked by. I figured the kid beside me probably was probably annoyed by my mood, but there would be more reasons for him to be angry. The sucker would be pulled into the chaos when the information reached the right ears for no more reason than that the strawberry was my roommate.

Ulquiorra hadn't said the name of the bastard's son, because if he had, the squirt would be in the hospital and me in jail. Apparently having too many back marks by your name is a big no-no. Just the same, I needed to take my energy out on something or rather, someone.

"Grimmjow?" The voice asked in the dark.

I stopped and turned towards the silhouette, lit up from the lights of the café. This was a bad time to be alone with Ichigo. My mind raced, trying to find a place where I could take the boy out of public view. He was attracted to me, and I knew this from the way he had reacted to my not so innocent teasing earlier.

"What?" I snapped angrily, the emotion directed more at myself, than him.

"You don't have to come just because Renji asked you to, just go back to the room. Get some sleep." The strawberry said trying not to show his annoyance.

When Ichigo didn't hear a reply, he sighed, walking the rest of the way alone. I had used the last ounce of self-control to walk away too. The strawberry looked too delicious with his face flushed and stealing—what he though—were secret glances at my ass.

Still filled with the need to destroy something I scanned the dark courtyard, nothing catching my eye. The moon had taken over the sky and I wondered what time it was. Oh well, it really didn't matter, I just needed something, something that would satisfy this urge to retaliate.

_I could go find a teacher, from what I saw this afternoon they were sufficient. Idiot! Sleeping with teachers is the reason I am in this fucking situation in the first place. _

The idea of a student was getting considerably more appealing and Ichigo wasn't that far away.

_No, not today, Ulquiorra said to keep my nose out of trouble or he would tell my sister what was going on. Last thing I needed was that loud mouth. Though Ulquiorra never said anything about the son, student record's here I come!_

"Where are you going Grimmjow?" A familiar dull tone demanded.

"Nowhere, _mother_." I sarcastically bit back, walking away in an attempt to get away from the Devil himself. Ulquiorra.

"You are going to find him." It wasn't a question.

"Just curious." I said through my teeth.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Grimmjow." My cousin said with a bored voice, emphasizing the fact that my looks were incredibly feline, to prove his point.

"Kill joy."

"Grimmjow," he cautioned, "you already have problems with the law. Getting into fights won't help your situation."

"The law is fucked up, and you know it. Why else would I be here at his dump if the justice system was fair!" I turned to face Ulquiorra, taking out my frustration on him. Later, I would realize that yelling hysterically was nothing but a bother, but at the moment I didn't care. Ulquiorra knew that I was stuck and _very _irritated, yet he was dead set on adding salt to open wounds. What did it matter that I'd made such a bad decision, even in a perfect world _not_ sleeping with the head of the school is a good idea.

**Ichigo's POV**

It was different waking up this morning, something was missing. Sitting up I was able to look around. The clock read 7:54 a.m. Damn, slept in. Shooting from my bed, I stumbled, trying to pull my uniform pants on and button my coat. Why hadn't Grimmjow woken me up, seeing as how he would have been up already? Glancing over at the bed I realized it was still made, Grimmjow didn't strike me as the type to make the bed every morning. He hadn't come in last night? He better not be late on the last day. Teachers would be placing their usual stereotypical labels on their students, and being delinquent wasn't a reputation you wanted at a new school.

Flipping out my cell phone, I sent a text to the number Grimmjow had given me yesterday, before he turned into a murderer.

"You up yet Ichigo?" Renji voice buzzed from the other side of the door that led to the hallway.

"Be out in a second." Grabbing my messenger bag, I filled it with the required school books and class papers, "Why don't you just come in like usual?" I asked surprised when the redhead remained outside the room.

"Leaned my lesson from yesterday."

"Right, when you barged in at the wrong time, and saw Grimmjow on top."

A deep laugh came from the other side of the door at the same time as I went to turn the handle. A laugh that most decidedly did _not _belong to my best friend.

"What are you talking about kid? I only caught you when you tripped over your own damn feet." Grimmjow yanked open the door stepping inside, closing it behind him…and right in Renji's face. "If you had taken it 'nother way, I would be more than happy to continue." He purred, pulling me closer against his body, a thumping on the door interrupting any further remarks.

"What are you guys doing?" Renji's voice asked, but the words didn't matter because Grimmjow leaned down and whispered into my ear, "play along strawberry, Renji has been going on all morning about how I should make love to you. I think we should give him what he's asking for."

My mind stopped right after the words "make love." Renji had been saying this all morning? I've only known Grimmjow for two days, yet my best friend was going around saying he should sleep with me?!

I started to shrug out of the embrace I was currently held in, to give that bastard who called himself my friend a piece of my mind.

Grimmjow pulled my head back into the embrace, his hands lowering to my waist. Squeezing my butt, I let out a gasp. He just smirked, leaning down, placing kisses on my jaw, again and again until he, yet again, reached my ear. "Have you ever been felt up before, strawberry?" He silkily suggested in a seductive voice, one of his legs working its way between mine.

My heart was beating like crazy and I was sure my face matched that--now useless--idiot's hair color, who was currently still just outside the door.

"N.. no." Voice betraying me showing Grimmjow just how much I was enjoying the friction triggered by his knee.

"Okay you two, if you are going to fuck, at lest let me in to watch. Just hearing it is torture!"

Grimmjow laughed, returning to a normal standing position, his body pulling away from mine. He smirked at the prominent flush on my face and from the noticeable fact that there was a bulge between my legs.

"Fuck you Grimmjow!" I said embarrassed pushing past him towards the bathroom.

"No, I think you have it reversed princess."

**After the incident in the dorm room, Ichigo ran off to deal with his…problem, Grimmjow came out of the room complete with a smug smile, watching his strawberry run, and Renji…let's just say there were signs of a bloody nose.**

Once I'd had cooled off and ensured that thoughts such as dying Grimmjow's hair pink in his sleep was gone, the three of us headed off towards the main building.

"Hey guys!" Rukia and Orihime came running over from the willow tree.

"Mornin'." Renji was standing in the middle; I'd refused to stand next to Grimmjow.

"What classes do you have first?" The short back-haired girl asked, pulling the schedule from my hands. "Art…good, same as me and Orihime."

Professor Juushirou was a calm teacher that liked to keep his hair intentionally long, showing off the snow-white color. He had been my art teacher last year as well. After the first two days of class, everyone was using his first name, Ukitake.

We reluctantly split up as we reached the building covered in ivy. The structure was ancient with arched doorways, high ceilings, creepy painting of old dudes dated back to the 1800s. Many additions had been made into turning the old mansion into a school building.

The girls waited until Grimmjow was well out of hearing range before they pulling _the look_. This was something I'd seen many times, though never directed at me. Their smiles almost covering their faces, eyes dancing, the sound of gears turning in their minds.

"So we heard from Renji that you and Grimmy took no time in getting to know each other." Rukia whispered, referring to the incident in the beds. "Also, Renji might have sent us an interesting voice clip from this morning…" She pulled out her phone, waving it around in my face for emphasis.

"Who else did he send that to?" Worried that every single human being within calling distance was now aware of the situation, and believe me, that was a lot of people.

"Just me and Orihime." Rukia took out her headphones and plugged them into the phone. "Here, have a listen."

I wasn't sure what to do, even though it had only been minutes ago, my actions were already lost in my mind. Although Grimmjow hands were anything but forgotten, I was suddenly interested in what I had said during his fun. I knew one thing was for sure, he was a dead man walking if I had made a fool out of myself. However, if I had kept my sanity there wouldn't have been anything to record.

"Are you three coming to class, or do I need to mark you all tardy on the first day?" Ukitake voice ended the debate within my head.

We hurried into class, taking our seats from last year. The bell rang and I found myself wondering how Grimmjow was making out in his class. Fortunately, my next class was with him.

"_**Ichigo, I'm starting to think that you have a crush on him."**_

"_No I don't, I'm just wondering. There is nothing wrong with wondering!" _I replied a little too quickly.

"So, have you already fallen in love with him in only two days, Ichigo?" Orihime laugh quietly, trying not to annoy the teacher. "That's a new record, even for you."

Great. I was being harassed in reality and inside my own head!

"No, it is just Grimmjow who won't keep away from me." Is what I said, after all, it was the truth. The only time I had initiated contact was the time…

"_**You used his hunky torso as a pillow, all night long."**_

"So it's Grimmy who is hitting on you and not the other way around…" Rukia turned to whisper something into Orihime's ear. They both laughed, agreeing on something.

"Then what were you doing this morning? If you don't have feelings for the Mr. Heartthrob, why did you react the way you did and not push him away?"

". . ."

"Let me spell this out for you." Rukia said with a self-satisfied grin. "You. Have. A. Crush. On. Your. Room. Mate."

I sighed in defeat, there was no arguing with Rukia once she had her mind made up, and I couldn't find it within me to argue with her.

"Now that we have that settled, we wanted to know if you have picked up on the rumor going around."

Something else was being said about me and Grimmjow? How annoying was sharing a room with him going to be?

"Yeah, um, apparently, someone overheard Ulquiorra and Grimmjow talking, well more like yelling, outside the café last night."

"I knew he was in a bad mood about something yesterday, could it have something to do with the gossip?" I asked curiously.

Rukia nodded her head, looking a little less giddy. "He was caught sleeping with a teacher at his old school." And in a low voice added, "and the worst part is that he was blackmailing the teacher into it."

My face dropped, body turned cold. Whose ears had this rumor reached?

Orihime added quickly after she noticed my facial expression. "It was Gin going around saying this, it might not even be true. I can't even imagine Ulquiorra shouting."

The class bell rang signaling it was time to move to on to our next class. Today each lesson was only fifteen minuets long, time for each teacher to get an introduction. I took off swiftly towards my advanced physics class where I knew I would have to ask Grimmjow about the real reason why he was kicked out of Lakewood.

Grimmjow was already sitting in the back row, I made my way towards him. As I approached the blue haired man, I wondered how the question could be asked without seeming like I was digging into his past.

Again, the spirits were on my side when Urahara walked in, saying the original teacher was in the hospital because there had been an explosion. We would be able to talk in this class too.

I sat silently, staring straight ahead. I noticed Grimmjow looking over at me, appearing irritated. "I'm gonna take a crazy guess and say someone told you about your roommate's partying habits."

". . . is it true?" I blurted out, unable to say anything else.

It was my turn to look over at Grimmjow. He sat stiff with his hands clenched trying to stare a hole into the chalkboard.

A lump appeared in my throat. "Is it?"

"It's complicated." He said after a long pause.

"Complicated? Either you did or you didn't." I hissed, a sick feeling filling me, was it true?

"You know nothing kid so keep your mouth shut, or I will do it for you." Grimmjow retorted.

"Why don't you tell me then?" I whispered with the same amount of venom.

The bell rang again. "Later." Grimmjow tore out of the classroom.

"_**Good job angering the pussy cat. Why does it even matter if he did or not? Will you change your mind about him if you find out it's true?"**_

"_Do you really think we need another guy like Aizen when we are trying to get over the last player?"_

"_**At least this player is well-built and not some nerd." The voice mumbled.**_

The rest of the classes went by, thirty minuets later was my last class and it just so happened it was the other one I shared with Grimmjow. Gym.

Grimmjow didn't so much as glance in my direction. He kept his distance until Zaraki Kenpachi, the gym instructor, paired us up, simply because the goal was for the strong to be paired and the weak to die off. That old man really gave me the creeps.

With that, the last bell of the day rang, Grimmjow snatched the back of my uniform and towed me towards the trees outside of the fields just as I was preparing to leave.

"_**Kitty gonna scratch you~ Kitty gonna lick you~ Kitty gonna fuck you~" **_The stupid voice inside my head cajoled in a sing-song voice.

Once we were outside the school's view, Grimmjow finally spoke, his voice in tone that held no room for arguments.

"Sit."

Not wanting to anger him anymore than he already was, I did as he told.

Grimmjow, sighing in frustration, took a seat opposite me, his back against a tree. "What am I doing?" He whispered to himself, head hung.

Minutes passed in silence, but just as I was about to speak, Grimmjow's eyes locked with mine.

"I have no clue why I'm telling you this, but you better not repeat it." He said using that dangerous tone again.

Then he began his story. "I'm not going to tell you everything and I have no idea why I am even bothering to explain this to some guy I've known for just days. Just don't say anything."

He was silent again, as if trying to find the words.

Suddenly I felt guilty for what I'd said in class. It seemed that the situation wasn't as black and white as I once thought it was. Grimmjow almost seemed worried, which made wanted me to go and comfort him. Almost.

"Back at Lakewood, things were a little more complicated than what a kid like you will probably ever see. We had to act a certain way because of the families we represent and the long line of dignified 'gentlemen'. I was the school president not by choice, but chosen from the director himself. There are certain," his voice grew disgusted, "qualifications the president must have. The main one being the right looks. One of the duties from the position is helping the director. Being foolish, shameless flirting turned into long nights in the office, those turning even later and waking up with the previous day's clothing."

He paused for a moment, searching my features for something. Evidently finding it he continued.

"It wasn't until a year later that I cared about what was going on, I met some new people, one being Ulquiorra and started to get bored with the whole situation. The director, though didn't like that, he started getting very possessive and very demanding. Once every other day wasn't enough, I would be called out during class, his excuse being that I was needed in the office, and I wouldn't return until the next day. Finally I just wanted out."

"I stopped going, dropping the position with all of its 'privileges' and dealt with everyone telling me to suck it up and finish my term. With such remarks as, it would look better on my resume. I wish I could have seen the looks on their faces when I said I'd place screwing the director for fun right next to fighter club."

Grimmjow looked up, his gaze having gone to his feet about halfway through. "So that was how I got kicked out of Lakewood and ended up at this dump.

My legs moved on their own, one step and then another.

I found my arms wrapping around Grimmjow's waist, my head resting on his shoulder, despite my common sense telling me I should be running.

**TBC**

**Oh wait. Can someone give me some ideas for a nickname for Grimmjow? I want to use one for something next chapter. Any ideas? Oh, and I'm always open to readers ideas or request if you have something in mind. **

* * *

**Sooooo another chapter up~ I'm going to update every Friday (or thursday if I'm out) at the very least. I'm going to be making my chapters longer than this. Sound good? Thanks. R&R**

**B.F.**


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me I was not the mastermind who made Grimmjow up *sad face* If I had been, there would some yaoi.**

**Warning: This is a relationship between two guys. If this isn't your cup of tea, go away, being said with the highest respect. I mean, who like to read boring guy/girl relationships? Not when Grimmjow and Ichigo are around. That is for sure ^/^**

**Bold and Italic are Hollow Ichigo thoughts...**  
_Just plain Italics are when Ichigo/Grimmjow (depending on whose POV it is) is thinking... _

**Confusion No Hime:**This chapter hasn't been fixed up yet 'cause I said I would update every Friday, so please deal with the yucky chapter until I have my beta reader take a look at it. About Grimm and Ichigo continuing, still too early in the story, but I had some fun in this chapter too ^.^ Thanks for your review and comments, I really enjoy reading them.

**BonneNuit:** I really liked that nickname, I'm saving it for something I have in mind later on in the story. Keep an eye out for it.

**FlyinGShadoW1314:**haha, I'm glad you have liked it so far. I have something fun in this chapter too.

**sexykakashi99:** yea~ I'm glad that you really liked it C: I liked the ideas you gave for the nickname. I didn't get to use them in this chapter, but I have the "inbedwithIchigo" saved for something O.O

**KiboKi:**No way am I done with that guy! He needs to burn in H-e double tooth pick . Thanks for your comment

**grimmjow rox my sox:**I laughed at your suggestion for "grimmeow" I use that one a little in this chapter. Thanks for all of the ideas.

**The-only-emo-one:**it is awesome is it? I'm happy you think that. I had a hard time with this chapter, but I hope you like it just the same :)

**Envy is broken:**No good Grimmjow/Ichigo pairing? Wow, ego boost right there, I've read some good ones and to hear you say that... wow XD

**Terra:**Thanks for pointing out that mistake, I'll keep an eye out for it as I'm working on future chapter.

**XxFateEaterxX:**Thanks for your review, but let me tell you, you will be finding a lot in this chapter 'cause I didn't get it sent off in time to my beta reader to be updated on the Friday I'd said it would be, so... let me know how this chapter goes? Okays? ^.^

**gg:** Cute stuff? I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the input.

**TigerTearz:**I was actually thinking about doing that, Hichigo and Grimm thing. I have this whole idea in my head and I'm trying to see where I can make it work into my plot. Thanks for the idea though :P

Thanks for all of your wonderful review~

_Without further interruptions…_

**My Mess Up**

-

**Chapter V**

* * *

_Grimmjow looked up, his gaze having gone to his feet about halfway through. "So that was how I got kicked out of Lakewood and ended up at this dump._

_My legs moved on their own, one step and then another._

_I found my arms wrapping around Grimmjow's waist, my head resting on his shoulder, despite my common sense telling me I should be running_.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

What was wrong with a hug? A hug that held no other meaning other than to comfort someone just like one you would give if your friend had hade a bad day or been dumped. Nothing, right?

"Shit." Mumbling as I turned over onto my side, glancing at the alarm clock. In two hours I would need to be wide-eyed and chirpy, yet I hadn't slept one wink, thanks my blue-haired room mate.

"_**Would you go to sleep already? I'm sick and tiered of all of your teenage hormones bouncing around in here!" **_An annoyed voice came from inside my head.

For a change, I agreed with the bothersome voice.

"_How would you expect me to stop, I can't help it!"_

"_**Just go crawl into bed with him, worked the last time." **_He said arrogantly.

"_If I could hit you, you'd be dead._" I said, ending the conversation. I hadn't done anything wrong to deserve this kind of torment. I closed my eyes remembering yesterday's events.

_I found my arms wrapping around Grimmjow's waist, my head resting on his shoulder, despite my common sense telling me I should be running_.

"_What on earth are you doing?" Came Grimmjow's surprised voice._

"_Just be quiet." I hushed him, keeping my grip around his waist. There was something Grimmjow wasn't telling me, but I didn't want to press after he had already said so much._

_We stayed like that for a while, it felt nice to be held. Grimmjow had wrapped his arms around my own waist too. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to speak and I definitely didn't want to let go of Grimmjow._

Turning over again trying to ride myself of this odd feeling that would swell inside me whenever I thought of the blue haired man.

I could see Grimmjow from this position. I watched him sleep. Just hours ago I had been wrapped around that wicked body. I was contemplating the voice's suggestion of crawling in with Grimmjow, but I had more self pride than that. The covers stirred as the man turned in his sleep in my direction. His face was peaceful, every last emotion remove from his face. No smug grin or those bothersome all-knowing eyes. He was beautiful. The only thing I didn't like about this was the fact I couldn't see his eyes, those piercing blue eyes.

_Damn. Rukia was right. I have fallen for my room mate._

With Grimmjow calm face in my head, I closed my eyes and entered the world of dreams where once again I was able to see the object of my affection.

* * *

The weight shifted on the bed. I groaned when cool hands ran under my shirt.

Reaching up, my own hands wrapped around the intruders neck pulling harshly ended up with a headbutt.

The person above let out a growl and retreated his hand, but only interlacing them with my own holding them down above my head.

Slowly I opened my droopy eyes, realizing I was nose-to-nose with Grimmjow thanks to my attempted to get him off with the headbutt.

"Good morning princess." He purred.

"What time is it?" I asked trying to sound indifferent to the fact that Mr. Heartthrob was on top of me. Again.

"You have five minuets before Renji will be here."

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" I said annoyed because yet again I was going to be late.

"I tried," Grimmjow sat up, getting off of me, "but you wouldn't wake up so I tried something else and it worked perfectly."

"Great," I threw the covers away and rummaged around the room trying to find my pants, "my room mate molests people in their sleep." I mumbled under my breath.

Grimmjow sat at the end of the bed, watching me as I moved around the room. My heart was thrashing inside my chest. "Will you cut that out, you are giving me the creeps." I said just as I was about to pull my shirt over my head.

"Returning the favour." He replied with a shrug, but not taking his eyes off of my body.

My cheeks turned red, but before I had the chance to defend myself Renji barged in.

"Ichigo I'm starting to think that you are a chick. How long does it take for you to get ready?" the red-head laughed taking a seat next to Grimmjow.

"Whatever." I pulled my top over my head quickly and threw it at Renji's head. I took my damn sweet time walking around finding a clean shirt, giving Grimmjow more than enough time to admire my own well-built chest. I was rewarded when the man's eyes shone with desire.

_Well hey, I could have some fun with this._

Finding a clean shirt I strode back towards my bed where Renji and Grimmjow where sitting and talking about some random party Renji was planning on throwing on the weekend, the blue haired man's eyes still watching my movements closely.

I smirked at Grimmjow quickly as my hands went to my waist band, then slowly I slid my pyjama pants down off of my waist. My actions were rewarded as I heard a low growl over Renji's yapping.

_Serves him right for always coming back from the bathroom with only a towel. _

I took this chance to walk to the closet with only my boxers on, making sure to walk especially close to Grimmjow, who at this point stood up quickly, crossing the room in three steps and out the door. I smirked at the retreating man.

Renji looked confused as to the reason Grimmjow had run away. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It wasn't you Renji." I said quickly pulling on my pants and fastening my coat.

_I won that round._

* * *

First period went by quickly, we were starting out with painting a colour wheel, but I didn't get much done between my thoughts of Grimmjow and Rukia and Orihime plots and discussion about the very man who appeared in my dreams the past night.

My stomach had turned into mush as I stepped into Physic's class and my eyes caught sight of a head of blue hair resting in the back row. To say the very least, I had no idea what had come over me this morning into acting the way I had, now, I would have to deal with trouble I had created. And yet at the same time, I cooled down as I walked closer to my desk next to Grimmjow.

He had his forehead on the desk, and I wasn't going to be the one to speak first.

"Good morning my lovely children~" Urahara voice came from the front of the class. "Today we will be watching some boring movie that the previous teacher wanted you all to watch. Fell free to sleep because that is what I will be doing too. Enjoy!" He said in an over-the-top voice as he shut off the lights and turned on the projector.

_Great. First day of full classes and we are watching people jump out of planes, though, I wouldn't mind jumping without a parachute._

"That as not cool this morning." The man beside me mumbled near the end of the class.

"Returning the favour." Quoting his own words he'd said earlier.

Grimmjow turned so I could see his face, his eyes shone even in the dark room. "I'm warning you, strawberry, if you like that virgin ass of yours…" His voice trailed off, turning back towards the front of the class.

"Is that a threat?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it is a promise, kid."

"_**Hummm…What should you say after that kinda comment? He just admitted to wanting yea in bed Kingy."**_

I heaved a sigh, scouting my chair closer towards Grimmjow. The blue-haired hunk sat up straight as I came closer. I had no idea what I was doing, but emotions were running through my body and the last place I wanted to be in was a school classroom with twenty other students.

Glancing at the clock, there were only second before the bell rang, my timing for what I was about to do next needed to be perfect.

I leaned in sideways so I was facing the back of the classroom, slowly I placed a hand on Grimmjow cheek, turning his head so our lips were almost touching.

I knew I didn't have a lot of time before a) the lights would be switched on b) I'd short-circuit from being this close to his perfect lips.

Meeting his eyes, I almost froze as his cerulean blue eyes pierced through my body. Leaning in even closer, I whispered on his lips:

"Try me."

With a flash I pulled back as the bell rang and the lights were flicked back on. Grabbing my bag, I was the first person ready, but just as I stepped out into the hallway I gave in and stole a glance at the back of the classroom.

My heart lurched as I looked at Grimmjow standing there staring me. As I turned again, from the corner of my eye I saw him lick his lips. Suddenly I woke up from my dream, realizing I'd just tried to seduce Grimmjow and from what I was in his eyes…

…I had gotten too close.

Walking as fast as possible without running in the halls I made my way to my next class. I only had one hour before I had to face Grimmjow and sadly enough I needed help from Renji.

"Yo, Ichigo." The familiar voice called as I stepped into Health class.

Throwing my bag down I turned my chair facing Renji, who gave me a funny look, probably because I was breathing hard and my face was bright red.

From walking so fast, of course.

"_**Just keep telling yourself that."**_

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Renji said all of a sudden worried.

With this I began to explain what I had come to understand last night about what I thought about Grimmjow (leaving out the part about watching him sleep) and this morning with Renji even in the room and then what had happened just seconds ago.

His face was blank, frozen with shock.

"After I said that, the bell rang so I was able just to runaway, but now I have to deal with him at lunch. What the hell am I supposed to do?!" I said in a hush voice as professor Unohana began to lecture about the seriousness about health and learning about how the body functioned.

Renji then began to laugh, and loudly. "Holy crap Ichigo!" He practically yelled between his fits of laughter to which Unohana came over and hit him with the meter stick. Hard.

I grumbled some complaint as I hit my head on the desk. What was I going to do? Grimmjow was probably expecting some kind of explanation for what was going on? What would I tell him? That there was something terribly wrong with me and to ignore everything that comes out of my mouth? No, that wouldn't work either.

"_Maybe I could just explain I was just flirting with him. It wasn't like I'd come right out front and said I drool when I think of him without close on."_

"_**. . ."**_

"_I think I'll go dig my grave when the bell rings."_

"_**No no no Ichigo. We are going to stand strong and keep it coming, got it?"**_

"_Whatever."_

The final bell rang before lunch. Opposite to my reaction to second period's bell, I pack up my books slowly and walked out of the classroom. Renji was well in front of me, he'd said something about meeting up with Toshiro before he wished me good luck.

And God knows I needed all the luck in the world.

"Ichigo!" A man's voice called behind me just as I was about to leave the main school building. Turning slowly I came face-to-face with Sousuke.

"Hey." I said waving shyly at the man in front of me.

"I'm going to the café and I wanted to invite you too." He smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Umm… I kinda had to meet someone." I said barely above a whisper.

"Oh." Sousuke looked surprised at the fact I'd rejected him, but he was not a human you could easily snub. "I had hoped we could go together."

"I guess I could just call and say I'll see him later." I was angry of how effortlessly Sousuke was always able to get me to say yes.

"Perfect." He said leading me out of the school, away from a certain blue-haired man.

Pulling out my phone, I dialled Grimmjow number.

* * *

**Grimmjow's POV**

I snapped the phone shut and felt like chucking in against the hard ground. Ichigo had sounded different, and not the good kind of different he had been in class.

"Who the hell is Sousuke?" I growled, walking over to Rukia and some of Ichigo's other friends, I leaned against the tree watching as the two girls piped down.

"Sousuke? Umm…" Rukia shared a worried glance with the orange haired chick.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked standing up walking over.

"He's the guy that strawberry ran away with."

At this Renji stood up too, looking alarmed. "So he ended up running away…" He mumbled looking down.

Rukia, who Renji had filled in on the state of Ichigo's mind, puffed out noisily in sigh and spoke after a moment of silence.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you."

We walked away from the group in case someone might overhear.

"Sousuke is Ichigo's personal demon. He's been pestering Ichigo for years now, attention off and on and it seems like that jerk doesn't like the reality of competition."

"Every now and again he will come back to Ichigo and use him until he's found someone else to play with. He has driven Ichigo crazy to the point that he believed that there was no one else out there for him except Sousuke. Many times Ichigo has completely cut himself off from us because he's been so angry that Sousuke has chosen one of us over him."

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Eating with Sousuke had been nice, we'd talked about random stuff and I wasn't over thinking my word choice like I had been with Grimmjow, but at the same time I kinda wished it was him sitting across me and not Sousuke.

We were heading back to the Willow tree, when Sousuke took arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug. "I had a nice lunch Ichigo, we sho-"

"_Ichigo? It sounded funny being said and not something like 'Strawberry' or being called 'kid'. Maybe I should think up some kind of nickname for Grimmjow too. Hum. How does Grimmy sound? No, Rukia calls him that. Ah.. He kinda looks like a cat, the blue eyes, stealthy movement and sharp canine teeth. How about Grimmeow?"_

I smiled at the name imagining calling the well-built man such a cute and innocent name, completely different from his true character.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Hm?" Sousuke voice stopped the mini slide show going on inside my head of all my beloved sights of Grimmjow I've collected in only four days.

"I said I will be right back." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Be good while I'm gone."

With that I turned and tried my best to place one foot in front of the other with my cloudy vision.

"Welcome back Ichigo." Rukia greeted looking a little guilty, the reason I would ask later. I kept moving as my vision sobered when Grimmjow came into view. He was sitting on the other side of the large tree. I felt a strike of regret for what I'd done, but that was all forgotten when the blue-haired man reached up, seizing my hand, pulling me down almost on top of him. With his eyes still glued directly a head.

I fixed my position so I sat against the tree trunk too, thought I wouldn't have minded staying in his lap.

"How was lunch?" I had been worried too that he wouldn't talk to anyone, but he seemed just fine.

He cocked an eyebrow and his grin took over his face. "Shouldn't I be asking you how your date went?"

"It wasn't a date." I said defensively.

We sat in silence listening to everyone talk on the other side of the tree, I fiddled with the grass beneath me. The silence was killing me, I looked up about to say something when my eyes caught a form moving in the woods. I strained my eyes and the form turned into two people _very_ close to each other.

I sighed in disgust at the couple making out in the woods. Exhibitionist bothered me to no end and-

"_Wait… that's Gin." _I turned my head completely trying to figure out who the other person was, Grimmjow looked up too.

Dark curls caught my attention. _"That…_ _Sousuke?_"

My heart ripped into two. I'd been fooled again. I jumped to my feet and without a backward glance ran for the fields.

Tears blurred my eyes. Tears. I'd promised myself I'd never cry because of him again, but here I was again. It hurt, it hurt so much to be tricked for the billionth time. I kept running, passed the courtyard, the dorm buildings and out towards the old barns. Just as I passed through the old red doors two strong arms pulled me into an embrace.

"Leave me alone!" I demanded trying to escape Grimmjow powerful arms. I didn't want him to see me like this, crying over some jerk that had used me like some worthless toy until he found some new shiny one.

"Please, leave me be!"

Grimmjow spun me around and pushed me against the wall. "Look at me." He said in a demanding voice.

I kept my chin tucked down, tear still running down my face.

"Why are you crying? Because some asshole is making some with some guy?" The question was redundant, that was the reason I was crying.

"Is that guy really worth your tears?! After all he's done to you, you still think that he's kind?!" Grimmjow hissed angrily.

I raised my head, looking anywhere, but at his controlling blue eyes. "I-"

Grimmjow's lips crashed against my own. My eyes snapping open trying to push him off, but the grip on my shoulders only grew stronger. His lips moved quickly, sucking on my lips, although this was not enough for him. The man's forced my lips open and with that Grimmjow's tongue explored everywhere, running along my teeth, gliding around the roof of my mouth.

At last I clamed down and began to counter. Our tongues meet with enthusiasm and I tried in vain to gain control of the fight, but Grimmjow experience won me over. I reached up at wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, his grip relaxed, but still held me in place.

With this Grimmjow pulled back and I bravely meet his gaze.

"Do you want to stay here Ichigo?" He asked gently, brushing the stray tear from my face.

_'Ichigo'. He said my name._

Without a second thought, I leaned in and meet his lips again.

**TBC**

* * *

**Well I'm not to sure what to say about that chapter... I kinda had a hard time making everything work that I wanted in the chapter, let me know if anything was hard to follow so I can fix it after. I kinda was late with this chapter, re-did it about three time so I was like with sending it off to my Beta reader, MorphedReality, and I'd said every Friday I would update, so I kinda felt I needed too. Oh well. It shouldn't be that bad. Thanks for reading. R&R**

**B.F.**


	6. Chapter VI

Disclamer—These character do not belong to me, if they did, I would have them tied up in my room.

Warning-- Nothing scary in this chapter really, I will let everyone know when something is different in the chapters.

**_Bold and Italic are Hollow Ichigo thoughts..._**  
_Just plain Italics is when Ichigo is thinking..._

**Confusion No Hime:**I have to say this chapter sucks. Well, that is what I think about it. I kinda started working on another story so this one kinda got placed on the back burner last week and totally spaced when it came time to writing this one. Meh, everything that goes on this chapter is needed so I didn't know what to cut out. Next chapter will be better. Promise.

**mama-Ichigo:**Yeah I have to say that those two chapter are my Favs. too, but not for long....I have something to make Grimmjow happy *evil grin* Sorry Ichi~ (not that you are going to care that much lol)

**FlyinGShadoW1314:**lol that is kinda how i feel about it too, hurt Ichi, but you get to have grimmjow. Can't complain too much now can he? ^__^

**sexykakashi99:**Yeah, nothing fun like that in this chapter :( but sooooon I will have some fun again~ just wait and seeee!

**grimmjow rox my sox :**Aizen so is and should die! Have you read the new chapter of bleach?! So good finally they get started

**BonneNuit:**Yes he should! Go Grimm Go! XD

**TealEyedBeing:**Glad you like it, this chapter ain't too much, just me trying to have everything ready for Renji and Rukia's plot . Not saying more then that~~

**gg:** Sorry, needed to stop before it was to long ^.^''

**XxRawrMooMeowxX:**YESSSH! CUPCAKE!!! O.O I only eat sweets so that would have made my day *look over at my empty oreo cookie box* This chapter isn't anything great, but just you wait, Grimmjow gonna get to have some fun soooooon!

**Crescent Luna Moon:**Yea for yaoi! It's my addiction for sure for sure! And same to you, keep your story too! Want to read some new chapters sooon . Oh, I like your display picture too XDD

**Grimmjow4ever:**yeah, good chapter wasn't it? Kinda. Not really? Ummm author has a hard time deciding....oh well.

**THANKS FOR EVERYONES REVIEW~ I would give everyone an oreo...but I eat them all already.... hehe.  
**

_Without further interruptions…_

My Mess Up

-

Chapter VI

**Editid by: punkish furball ^____^  
**

_

* * *

_

_Grimmjow's lips crashed against my own. My eyes snapped open as I tried__ to push him off, but the grip on my shoulders only grew stronger. His lips moved quickly, sucking on my own, however, this was not enough for him. The man forced my lips open and his tongue explored everywhere, running along my teeth and gliding around the roof of my mouth._

_At last I calmed down and began to counter his advances. Our tongues meet with enthusiasm and I tried in vain to gain control of the fight, but Grimmjow's experience won me over. I reached up and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. His grip relaxed, but he still held me in place._

_With this Grimmjow pulled back and I bravely meet his gaze._

"_Do you want to stay here, Ichigo?" He asked gently while brushing the stray tear from my face._

_'Ichigo,' he said my name._

_Without a second thought, I leaned in and met his lips again._

_

* * *

_**Ichigo's POV**

Suspicious eyes followed me as I took my seat in Trig, ten minutes before the bell rang for the next class. To my advantage, Yoruichi was a laid-back teacher who didn't care if her students showed up or not as long as the work was on her desk the following day.

The two particular sets of eyes belonged to the infamous duo of my friends, Renji and Rukia. I understood the reason for the looks; who wouldn't want to know what the hell happened when your best friend vanished with his new smoking room mate and came back almost an hour later, uniform and hair out of place, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks and appreciably swollen lips.

Thankfully, someone was looking out for me up above; Ishida and Toshiro were sitting on either side of the duo and prevented their interrogation to start right here in class. I was in no condition to handle their bombarding questions about what I had been up to with Grimmjow when I wasn't entirely sure the answers myself. Remembering where his hands had just been, I felt my cheeks deepen in color. In the end there'd been no chance to yell at Grimmjow.

"_**Aww Kingy, it isn't like you would da anyways, you were just a smiting."**_

Soon the world will explode and I will suddenly be able to fight ghosts. Reason being for the second time today, I reluctantly agreed with that nameless idiot. The world might as well turn upside down.

"**Your sarcasms hurt my feelings,"**Hichigo said with a bored voice before quieting down.

I concentrated on the exercises in front of me. Trigonometry class was sanctuary because math had always come easy to me. Even when I was a kid multiplying 8x12 wasn't a big deal at all. This was the perfect class to regain some control over my high strung emotions.

Propping my hand under my chin, I finished the work the class had been working on without the explanation, leaving my mind time my wonder.

_Drinnnng-Drinnnng_

Students shuffled out of class, and I tried my best to sneak away from the idiots behind me. Between fourth and fifth period there was a ten minute break and I worried time I needed to stay hidden.

"Ichigo! Hey wait up!" Renji called as I made a straight break away towards the doorway leading out to the gigantic court yard. There wasn't any fantastic hiding places in the courtyard; most of them Renji and Rukia were already well-aware of being the best places for confrontations or plotting someone's downfall.

Breathing in the fresh air was just what I needed, the chilling wind went right through my clothing. This didn't bother me one bit as my eyes spotted a handsome figure on the other side of the square heading this way.

"Oh no you are _not _running away again!" Rukia spoke as she sent a powerful kick in the back that sent me crashing towards the ground.

"Dammit, Rukia, why'd you go and do that?!" I shouted angrily while glaring at her from my position on the grass. Renji had caught up and placed his own foot on my back keeping me in place.

"The situation called for drastic measures, Ichigo. Now explain or we will find someone else to ask," Renji said while cocking his head in Grimmjow direction, who was getting closer.

"There is nothing to explain!" I knocked Renji's foot of my back and stood up-right.

Rukia narrowed her eyes not buying it at all. She turned and waved her arms above her head and shouted, trying her best to get someone's attention "Grimmjow can you-"

"Shhh!" I covered her mouth before she could call him over. "I'll talk to you after class. Can you two wait that long?"

Once the duo was satisfied that I would keep my word we went our separate ways. I scanned the courtyard, but couldn't find my blue haired prince.

I quietly cursed at the fact that I was becoming too attached in such a short time span. Grimmjow was kinda hard to understand, and it felt like he'd kissed me this afternoon only to make me feel better about myself.

At this thought my fingers brushed against my lips. What had he been thinking? Sighing for the billionth time today, I turned and walked over to my friends hoping to be distracted from my thoughts.

Orihime was the first to approach me and start a conversation; the others all being to busy planning something.

"Today in music we started learning more about playing the guitar. My fingers hurt so much right now! They felt as though they would fall off at the end of class. It wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't been holding the guitar upside down the entire time when we were learning the silly string, they could have…" Orihime continued happily, buzzing about her guitar class.

Toshiro walked over to us now, his face showing his usual annoyed attitude about the rest of the blabbering group. The two of us were surprisingly close, probably because we both had a problem in common. Renji.

The bell rang and we all shuffled towards our last class of the day. Shiro's classroom was in the same direction as mine so we walked together in silence. Truthfully, the quiet was a rare event for our friends so we both appreciated it. Toshiro mumbled something close to a farewell and then headed off to class leaving me standing in-front of the huge brick building.

The gym was another building apart from the school; the old mansion having no appropriate location for holding the equipment needed. My heart jumped slightly as a tall man stepped out onto the running track off to the side of the gymnasium dressed in navy track pants which hung loosely on his hips and a plain white shirt. Grimmjow still looked as though he could be on the cover of some magazine.

"_**Enough gawking king and get into class, you have bigger issues to deal with other than Mr. Grimmjow over there."**_

Shaken from my haze, I headed into class.

_

* * *

_

I groaned and rubbed my sore muscles realising just how out of shape I'd become over the summer. Zaraki had made us run for a good half an hour. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for me, but he should have cut us some slack on the first day of class. I snuck a look over at my partner wondering if the rich boy was out of breath too. Grimmjow stood beside me looking just as refreshed after the long run as he did at the start of the class. Lucky bastard.

"What' yea looking at strawberry?" Grimmjow had caught me looking at him. Shit.

So far I'd been thankful for the run so there had been no reason to talk to Grimmjow, but he'd been the one to break the silence acting like nothing had happened in the barn. "You have hay in your hair," he added with a smirk.

"Whose fault is that?!" I mumbled angrily more so due to the fact that my face now was slightly red for another reason then running.

Grimmjow laughed and lay down on his back in the grass next to me. "You just need to keep your balance next time." He reached up and brushed the piece of hay out of my orange hair, His fingers lingered on my jaw before he draped his arm over his eyes.

My skin tingled at the small contact and silently wished he'd kept his hand in place and at the same time wished I was still running laps. Something like this happening after everything awkward between us—well if Grimmjow felt awkward, he was doing a good job at hiding it.

"_Me, not so much."_

I was about to argue that my balance was just fine when Zaraki came up and looked each and every student over, shutting everyone up.

Zaraki heaved a sigh and began to speak. "This is terrible, one measly run and you are all down on your lazy asses! Most of you didn't even make it to half way point! It is pathetic!" Glaring at the group of girls who'd stopped ten minutes into the run.

"Jaegerjaquez and Kurosaki were the only ones to finish the run. The rest of you need to build strength and try to become perfect just like these two!"

After this, for the next ten minutes of class after we had changed back into our uniforms, girls flocked around Grimmjow coo-ing about how strong he was, asking what his workout routine was and shit, clinging onto him like they needed the support after all the hard work they had done. Grimmjow seemed to be enjoying the attention for a whole different reason.

An odd emotion rose up inside me, all of a sudden I felt like ripping those sluts off of Grimmjow and replacing their arms with my own. But in real life that wouldn't go over so well. Stupid, useless, pain in the ass teenage hormones!

Stuffing my hands deep into my pockets, I stormed off going to find something to blow my temper on. Without noticing, my feet headed in the direction of the willow tree where I saw Toshiro sitting on the lower branch trying to kick Renji in the head without falling.

Chuckling, I snuck up behind Renji and smacked down hard on his head and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Owe you one," Toshiro grumbled with a pink tinge on his cheeks making me wonder if there was a reason to the attempted on Renji's life.

"More for my own enjoyment," I said happily kicking the Red-Pineapple ribs earning a small cry of pain.

"What the fuck was that for Ichigo?" The words slurred out as Renji sat up against the tree, one hand holding his stomach, the other his head.

"Since when has anyone needed a reason to kick the shit outta yah?" I said mockingly. Renji shut up for all of three seconds until he remembered the promise I'd given before class.

"So did Grimmjow actually get into your pants?" the red-head asked out of the blue.

Silence.

"Oww!" Renji yelped as my foot collided with his chest for the second time.

"No you retard! I don't know why I even bother talking to you!" I irritably yelled at the red-head hoping to God that no one walking past heard what had been said.

"Calm down Ichigo, I'm just asking." He said defensively hoping I wouldn't aim for his chest a third time.

Rukia walked over from class now, smiling cheerfully at the scene in front of her, my foot grinding into her idiot.

**General POV**

It would have been an interesting sight for any on lookers and certainly sprout some question, but hey, this was high school, a high class boarding school. So almost everyone turned a blind eye to the group nestled under the large willow tree currently sitting on some red-head who was yelling a selection of colorful words. Yes. High school brought out the best in everyone.

Rukia sat patiently waiting for Ichigo to start talking. She had promised Orihime some juicy gossip when she returned from her 'mission' and there was no way she would let her friend down just because her Ichigo was currently having a mental break down and slowly changing into a girly-girl. Poor Ichi.

"Would you just get on with it before someone else comes around and you have a chance to escape?" Renji said annoyed, glaring at the carrot top that had given him what would turn into some yucky yellow-and-purple bruises.

"Nothin' to say," Ichigo stated, eyes glaring at some unknown object obviously trying to weasel his way out of the situation.

"Don't act stubborn Ichigo, just spit it out already. Did the sex god finally get to you?" The red-head smiled through his pain, knowing Ichigo couldn't do squat to him when Rukia was sitting on top of him.

The teen in questioning clenched his jaw. What was there to say really? He wasn't sure a hell going to have this conversation about his giddy feeling. He wasn't some chick.

Rukia sighed, glancing at her feet briefly. Something had happened and Ichigo wasn't going to say a thing. How much fun is that? None. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Oh how she loved her evil genius brain of hers.

"Hey Renji," She asked sweetly, "have you invited Grimmy to the party on Saturday yet?" If Ichigo didn't want to volunteer the dirt himself, she knew where to dig it up.

_

* * *

_

Grimmjow sat down at the farthest away table from all the noise of conversions going on inside the cafe. He was pissed and needed his space. Reason being, his Berry escaped leaving him with all of the useless broads with their fucking annoying piercing voices.

_Calm down! _Grimmjow thought and rubbed his temples. He hated every second of showing weakness, but his life was crap at the present and he wanted nothing more than to take back the last year of his life and change things for the better. Number one would be avoiding un-wanted attention from that pervert.

Grimmjow's head shot up when the sound of a chair scraping on the floor. Ichigo flopped down on the chair across from him. His face was desperately trying to hide his nervousness, but nothing passed Grimmjow eyes without notice. Especially anything from Ichigo.

The teen stared intently at the table top as though he's never seen one before.

"We need to talk," Ichigo finally gaining the courage for the conversation he wanted to have. He wanted answers and wasn't leaving until he had some. Well, as long as his self-confidence lasted against Grimmjow powerful gaze.

"About?"

"You know perfectly well about what," the orange-haired teen snapped annoyed with the others stupid act.

"Oh," Grimmjow smirked, hands reaching out and taking the others chin and pulling him into a quick kiss across the table. "You mean about 'that'?"

Ichigo hastily pulled back and glanced around the room making sure there were no stares in their direction before turning around and glaring at the smug man in front of him.

"What the fuck to you think you are doing?!" Ichigo hissed as a blush crept onto his face, making the whole angry pretence un-effective. Grimmjow knew that he had complete control over the boy and he planned to make full use of it. An idea crossed his mind.

Stretching his leg out under the table, forcing its way in-between the others who kicked him under the table. "Would you cut that out?!" Ichigo hissed again.

"I like to see your squirm," Grimmjow eyes danced in the light making Ichigo catch his breath.

"_What the hell had I'd gotten myself into?"_

**TBC**

**Question for everyone..... What is better,**

**When I swich in between view points...**

**or**

**What it is like at the end of the chapter?**

**_Please _let me know~**

* * *

**Okay after that kind boering chapter I promise next chapter will be better! More GrimmjowXIchigo stuff will go on. All that I am gonna say~ Also if you want to know when the next new chapter will be up, I place a date on my profile ^_^  
Please review to make me happy and once I'm happy I write much faster *wink*wink***

**Until next time::  
B.F.**


	7. Chapter VII

**Disclamer— Stands the same as every other chapter.**

_**Bold and Italic are Hollow Ichigo thoughts..**._  
_Just plain Italics is when Ichigo is thinking..._

_

* * *

_

**sphinx-69: **I only changed two times in this chapter... well me thinks only two time...

**TealEyedBeing: **This chapter is not slow at all, as I had said I needed that chapter to be a little on the Blah side 'cause I was setting things up, have fun with this chapter though~

**sexykakashi99: **If it is smut you like, there is smut-a-plenty in this chapter XD

**mama-Ichigo: **The talk was switched into something else that was just as fun for me and I'm sure you will not have a problem either.

**Confusion No Hime: **I worked extra hard on this chapter and had a blast doing it too, hope you can notice the difference in the two chapters ^.^

**shillanna****: **humorous and smexy eh? I like the way you think. Those words are what I am trying to go for. Thanks for the review~

**Crescent Luna Moon: **I'm trying to fit something else that I hadn't planned in the plot, Aizen is something Ichi is far from close to be done dealing with.

**FlyinGShadoW1314: **A review is a review and are always welcomed~

**TigerTearz: **Glad you liked the ending, endings are always fun to write. No idea why, but they are.

**gg: **Thanks for the review dear, I'm glad you keep reviewing

**MuffinzRBeast24: **We shall see the M rated stuff soon my dear. I have plans for more fun before then-- aka-- Grimmjow torturing our Ichigo ;3

**Renji-Girl666: **All caps eh? A little hyper are we? Glad to see you are so happy to read my story~

**Sumai-chan: **Wow. Thanks for the complement C: and you should update your fics for your readers just as I am....(well this story at least .)

**grimmychibi13: **Yepp, and that is what I used in this chapter and what I will be using of the rest of the story, this way I get to mess with everyone --insert evil laugh here--

**crave-the-rave: **Total ego boost right there! You sooo just made my day when I was reading that! For the long review I love you even more!!! -cough- getting a little too happy... I'm glad to hear that Grimmjow isn't OOC. I was really worried when I re-watched the parts that he was in in the anime. Also you are only like the second person who picked up or noticed as I was explaining the first description of the guy that Ichigo liked was trying to sound like Grimmjow.  
Thanks you sooo much for the review~ Plus you are the 60th person to review 'My Mess Up' Yea~

**THANKS FOR EVERYONES REVIEW~ 15 reviews! Making a grand total of 60 reviews for this story!! So in honor for kind soul that took the time to review/favorite/alert and read this story, I worked extra hard on this chapter! Please Enjoy!**

_Without further interruptions…_

**My Mess Up**

--

**Chapter VII**

**Edited by the amazing punkish furball!! ^______^**

* * *

_Ichigo hastily pulled back and glanced around the room making sure there were no stares in their direction before turning around and glaring at the smug man in front of him._

"_What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Ichigo hissed as a blush crept onto his face, making the whole angry pretence un-effective. Grimmjow knew that he had complete control over the boy and he planned to make full use of it. An idea crossed his perverted mind._

_Stretching his leg out under the table, forcing its way in-between the others who tried to kicked Grimmjow's leg away. "Would you cut that out?!" Ichigo hissed again._

"_I like to see you squirm," Grimmjow eyes danced in the light making Ichigo catch his breath._

What the hell have I'd gotten myself into?

* * *

**General POV**

"I wonder what they are talking about…" Renji asked bringing up the question on everyone else's' mind.

Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Ikkaku, Rangiku and an unwilling Toshiro sat a safe distance from the flashy twosome at the back of the café. This 'stake out', as Orihime called it, had been the Rukia's brain child and it quickly gained members as the light diminished from the sky. The group sat huddled with their bags and produced a wall with only their heads poking above their makeshift hide out.

"Probably deciding who will be the seme." Ikkaku stated, "Any idea which one it would be?" Everyone shot their head in his direction and stared wide-eyed at the one who asked the retarded question.

"Do you even need to think about that?" Rangiku asked then answered, "Grimmjow is obviously the dominant one in this relationship." She continued to eye the teal haired man who was inching closer to her berry friend.

"Agreed." Everyone said at once except for Orihime who looked slightly lost about the concept of the dominant role. Rukia noticed this confused expression and tried another way to explain the roles of a seme and an uke to the confused girl.

"An uke is who plays the girl part." Rukia began, placing her finger on the corner of her mouth and tilting her head slightly. "And, as you already know, the seme is on top."

"Uh…" Orihime mumbled in response; still didn't understand the explanation. She turned slightly to face the group and scratched the top of her head, letting out a confused giggle. "Uh.. so… kinda like Renji and Shiro? Renji would be on top, right?"

Suddenly, everyone burst out in laughter as a very annoyed and _very_ pink faced Toshiro stormed off mumbling some interesting words about Renji.

"Aw, come on Shiro don't be so sour abou' it! Ichigo is being conquered too! Nothin' to be ashamed about!" Renji called after his white-haired lover who was already out the door.

"Was it something I said?" Orihime inquired; she was confused, again.

Renji shook his head and spoke, "No, that guy just isn't too happy when people point out the fact that he looks like a girl."

"But all I said was that Toshiro would be the... uke," Orihime said, making a funny face as she said the unfamiliar term, "and Ichigo is anything, but girly so I don't see why he needed to be mad at you."

Unbeknownst to the group, the carrot top in question stopped arguing with Grimmjow long enough to hear the noisy conversation. Ichigo strained his ears and managed to pick out some interesting words: Grimmjow, dominant, seme, uke. His eyes widened in shock. It wouldn't take long for anyone to fill in the blanks.

**Ichigo's POV**

The frustration of dealing with the pervert in front of me and the fact my good friends were talking about which one of us would be playing the woman's role began to get to me. Was I the only normal human in the room?

"_**I wouldn't say normal." **_Hichigo said with a chuckle, pointing out the fact that I talk to the voice inside my head.

Screw this, I wasn't about to put up with my friends having this kind of conversation when Grimmjow was in earshot. He had already proven the fact that I reacted too easily to his touch, and last thing I needed was my friends backing him up.

I rose from my seat and crossed the café floor faster than I thought possible. As I reached Renji's table, my fists collided with the table top creating a loud enough distraction from the conversation taking place.

"Mind me joining?" I asked with a deadly voice, glaring at Renji who was explaining the facts of life in gay's relationship to a blushing Orihime.

"H-hey Ichigo, when did you get here?" The red head said and looked slightly like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car and, hell, I wasn't gonna slow down. A little blood never hurt a soul.

"Don't try your stupid act with me; you knew I was coming here." I hissed, sitting down across from the soon to be dead Renji.

"Oh, is that so," He said with a shaky voice and scratched the back of his head with a wide, but nervous grin. "Must have missed that."

I narrowed my eyes, everyone was frozen in their seats and didn't want to get involved with the soon to be full-blown out brawl. Well, that was what I wanted.

"Don't stop talking just because I am here." I said, gestured to Orihime who looked a little frighten herself.

"Please continue." I hissed.

"Can't remember." Renji mumbled getting ready to make a run towards the door.

"_**Cool down, Kingy, you should feel fortunate that everyone is so interested in you and Grimmeow. If this keeps up, this scandal will reach Sousuke's ears." **_Hichigo spoke. For once, he was trying to prevent a fight.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes tightly and let my anger plummet to utter frustration and then to annoyance. Exhaling, I let my auburn eyes open slowly to face Renji.

Hichigo had given me an idea and it sounded like fun. A slightly dangerous idea because it involved Grimmjow but fun.

"Ichigo," Orihime spoke after a moment of silence from the group "does this mean you are going out with Grimmy?"

From the look on everyone's faces they all assumed I was about to jump over the table and rip out her windpipes.

_But hey, how did that saying go… 'You make an ass out of u and me.'_

"Yes." I answered with no hesitation. The sheer shock from the group faces' was enough for the scowl plastered on my face to change into a smile which gave everyone something else to space-out about. With that one word answer, I turned on my heels and walked fearlessly back to the corner of the café where a puzzled -- but not unhappy mind you-- Grimmjow sat after hearing my answer to Orihime's question.

"Well that sure was a fast change of mind." He said with a smirk as I took my seat. I needed to keep up my fearless attitude to go through with my proposition against the one person who could see right through my defensive.

"Shut it and listen." I demanded trying to duplicate the way I had just spoken to Renji. "I need a favour from you and I think you wont be heart broken to help out."

"I'm all ears, kid." Grimmjow smirk grew wider --if possible-- and leaned in just as he had done only moments ago. The difference was he hooked his leg around the foot of my chair, pulled me closer to his attractive body.

My head began to spin from the combination of Grimmjow's closeness and the sinful look in his eyes. Taking another deep breath, I tried to find the right way to say my mind.

"You seem to be a guy who likes to screw people over--" I stopped mid sentence; my words came out worse than I thought possible. However, Grimmjow seemed to take it more as a compliment.

"That isn't what a meant to say." I added quickly trying to move on from the whole 'screwing people' comment. The look Grimmjow was giving me indicated he wanted to do something else other then talk. Just as the thought passed through my head, Grimmjow leaned in and our lips connected, his hands cupped each side of my face not allowing any chance for escaping this time around.

His lips moved slowly and gently just as they had earlier, but soon turn into a more passionate kiss as he forced my lips open.

My eyes drifted close as I felt Grimmjow's tongue enter my mouth and I was suddenly indifferent to the fact that my friends were still in the café along with a good portion of the students.

Hot muscles tangled with each other as I took in the taste of Grimmjow mouth. His hands moved from my face and intertwined themselves into my hair and painfully pulled down to force my head upwards for a better angle that allowed our mouths to be closer.

A sigh of contentment escaped my lips and I leaned in closer to Grimmjow's warmth. Suddenly, I lost my balance on the chair and fell to the ground making quite a racquet. Hastily, I reached out and grabbed onto Grimmjow before I collided with the floor. I caught myself with my knees and my head less than an inch from Grimmjow's crotch.

The room turned deadly still as every head in the café turned to see what produced the loud bang. Everyone saw two men at the back end of the room: one devilishly handsome man sitting in the chair with his legs spread apart and his hands knotted in the other's bright orange hair as he was on his knees with hands clinging to the other's clothed thighs and his head and more importantly his lips… You get the picture.

Grimmjow let out a low chuckle, the only sound that could be heard in the café. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, which was the same colour as Renji's hair. "Couldn't hold on until we got back to the room could ya Strawberry?"

. . .

"_**No you couldn't." **_

* * *

Rain pattered against the window of our dorm room making the only noise to be heard in the room. I was sitting on the middle of my bed Indian style with my arm supporting my head. My face was set into a cold glare...well... it would have been if not for the pink blush still lingering after the display in the café. The blushing glare was directed at the most irritating soul I have laid my eyes on. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Grimmjow sat on the edge of his bed on the other side of the room and was successfully returning my wannabe glare with a smug grin.

After his little smart ass comment, I'd stood up and walked out of the café resembling a rusty robot and left all of the aw stricken numbskulls behind. Though as soon as the night air had woken me from my little stupor, I realized my hand was tightly dragging Grimmjow along.

Now sitting in the dorm room, the silence was not as comforting as I hade expected.

"Strawberry," jumping at the sudden sound of Grimmjow's deep voice, "there was something you wanted to ask?"

My face flushed at the stupid pet name but still spoke. "Yeah, but I think I will wait... until we aren't alone in the dark." I mumbled the last part to myself. The whole idea of asking Grimmjow if he wanted to be my fake boyfriend alone in a room sitting our beds didn't seem like such a smart idea. Self preservation was kicking in.

The man across the room chuckled before falling backwards onto his back. "You will have to ask before you see your friends tomorrow... since you said we are going out."

Grimmjow had figured it out; not that it was a major mind puzzle. Making a face, I turned my attention to the dark window now that the glaring competition had ended.

"Figured you'd act the same even if I hadn't asked," I said in a low voice. The room took in its previous silence but not for long. Grimmjow jumped to his feet startling me yet again. He smiled as he moved closer to me and placed a swift kiss on my lips when he reached my bedside.

"Wrong dumbass," he said as he pulled away from me, "I'm _very_ protective of my prey."

"S-so that is a y-yes?" I stuttered; my heart was in my throat and threatening to stop any second now.

Grimmjow bent down so we were at eye level with each other, his hands snaked around my waist then gently brushed my lower back.

"One condition." He said in a gentle, low voice.

I swallowed hard and was surprised by how tender Grimmjow was acting. I looked into his endless cerulean eyes and barely whispered, "Anything." At that single word, every single ounce of gentleness and tenderness vanished from Grimmjow's eyes.

"Hoping you would say that." Grimmjow whispered deviously. He picked me up bridal style and walked across the room to his bed, plopping me down.

My face brightened at the thought of what Grimmjow wanted, the stupid sex god, but I was not about to let him get it that easily.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I demanded harshly.

Grimmjow acted like I hadn't said a damn word and crawled on top of me to straddle my hips. "Jeeze Strawberry, that look only ever works on chicks." He laughed deeply as his hands made their way under my t-shirt.

"Don't fucking call me Strawberry, you... you... overgrown Blueberry!" I shouted and tried to kick Grimmjow in the head, but I had no luck considering my legs were stuck under him! "Get off!"

"Take a damn chill pill, love." Grimmjow said, "You said 'Anything' and I am taking my prize tonight and every night."

The shirt pulled off over my head.

"And real creative with the insult," he said while poking at my bare chest, "I had been think more Gorgeous than Overgrown-Blueberry, but to each his own." He paused before continuing, "You aren't really trying that hard to get away. I'm starting to think this what you wanted to happen all along ya? Now shut up."

I began to thrash again as a shiver went down my spine seeing Grimmjow pull his own shirt over his head.

"Only perverts think like that, and why would I listen to anyth-!?" I began but the words barely escaped my lips before being covered with a set of perfect red lips. Grimmjow had taken the opportunity to sneak his tongue deep into my mouth.

My angry look was replaced with a flustered face when Grimmjow pulled back and rolled off of me to rest at my side. "That shut you up." He said smugly. His hands moved back around my waist and pulled me on top of him, keeping me anchored in place.

"Just stay and lay here." Grimmjow whispered to me softly. My head shot up, trying to see his expression. Grimmjow had used the same gentle voice as earlier and I wondered if this time was an act. His words seemed to hold an insecure tone that made me wonder what the hell had he gone through in his life.

"Fine." I mumbled in defeat and rested my head under Grimmjow chin, "But only for tonight."

* * *

The next two days passed without problems; there was a boundary to how much trouble Grimmjow could cause in two days. He tried his best, as he said, to keep his cool and not drag me from the group to fuck me senseless in the woods, under tables, on top of tables, locker-room… you get the idea. Hichigo found this hilarious and kept asking if he could come**(1)** out and play with the kitten.

It was now Friday night and I was sitting in our room since most of the students had returned to their homes or were out with friends for their first-week-of-school-over-with party. Rukia had asked for me to wait in our room and she would send Renji when she was ready for me for whatever her reasons were. This worried me to no end. Rukia was famous for her 'plans' and ever since I blurted out a 'yes' to Orihime's question the two girls have been sitting in dark corners laughing like the crazy dude, Don Kanonji, off of that ghost buster show or whatever.

Renji had already dragged Grimm away somewhere, but before he had left, Grimmjow pinched my butt and whispered to me, "Try not to miss me too much Ichi."

My face brightened as I remembered his words. Additionally, even though I'd promised myself I would only sleep in his bed with him that one time, my bed had not been disturbed since then. The blue haired freak of nature was having _way _too much fun with this.

"_**And try to convince me you aren't enjoying it either. You are always on high alert trying to find him in the halls."**_

I sighed and buried head in my hands. It had only been a week since I woke up in a stranger's bed and already couldn't stand being separated. The party tonight was going to be problematic. Every student knew about my hot new 'boyfriend' and were always watching to catch a glimpse. Renji had been pleased when he recognized this as jealousy. I was getting in over my head.

A knock interrupted my thoughts and Renji and Toshiro stepped into the room.

"Time to get going Ichigo," Renji said, "At this rate I'm going to be the last guy at my own damn party."

"Don't complain, you are the one that wanted me to wait." I said, walking out into the hall and was surprised to see Grimmjow was not with the two of them.

"Grimmjow is already at the party. Went with Ulquiorra." Shiro explained as he caught my bemused look.

"Why didn't he just come with us?" I asked not liking the sound of being stuck here with Renji and Rukia. Thank god Toshiro was here to keep the two under control.

"We have one more stop to make." The Red-Pineapple said with a mischievous grin.

Instinctively I took a step back. Self preservation was starting up for a second time.

**TBC**

**I want to pick everyone's brain again. Any ideas on what Grimm and Ichi should wear to the party? At the moment Grimmjow will be going in a pink fairy costume because I'm drawing a blank when it comes to ideas for these two... Any Ideas? Suggestions are always more than welcomed.**

* * *

**(1) Ichigo is able to switch in between personalities when something that really stresses him out (or if he is in terrible pain) But he has no control over Hichigo.**

So was I right in saying this was a good chapter? I think the longest Grimm-kitty had his hands off of Ichi was what... a paragrah? Ahhh~ The joys of being the author. The next chapter might be a little slow due to the fact I am working on not one, but _two _new stories (one of them being another GrimmIchi fic) If you wanna know more PM me or something. Well I'm off to kill drop my computer off of brige. I'd finished adding my final edits before posting this and when I hit 'save' it said the site was down O.O soooo here I am trying to remember what needed to be changed. --sigh-- Can I sleep now?

Anywho... thanks for reading and for review. I'm going to stop placing the comments to reviews on the chapter because they are getting to long and I have more to say then I should... I'll just use the thingy to reply... Wow. Real descriptive of me, hun?

PlEaSe ReViEw~


	8. Chapter VIII

**My warinns are still the same along with the d****isclamer. There is no way that I own Bleach, because if I did we would all know if Grimmjow was dead or not **

_**Bold and Italic are Hollow Ichigo thoughts..**._  
_Just plain Italics is when Ichigo is thinking..._

Hey guys, sorry I'm so late with this chapter! I have been really busy with moving and stupid stuff like that, also I started a new story Plain and Simple, I Think Not. Check it out! I know, I know shameless advertising XD There are two OC in this chapter, I don't plan to bring them back, they were just needed for this chapter. Oh, there is a little (and I mean little) surprise for everyone that wants to read it at the end of the chapter. ENJOY~

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEW/ALERTS/FAVOURITES FOR CHAPTER VII!**

_Without further interruptions…  
_

**My Mess Up**

**--**

**Chapter VIII**

**WARNING: UN-EDITED  
please don't complain about spelling,  
I did the best I could do.  
I'll post the other version later.**

* * *

"_Time to get going Ichigo," Renji said, "At this rate I'm going to be the last guy at my damn own party."_

"_Don't complain, you are the one that wanted me to wait." I said, walking out into the hall and was surprised to see Grimmjow was not with the two of them._

"_Grimmjow is alreadyat the party. Went with Ulquiorra." Shiro explained as he caught my bemused look. _

"_Why didn't he just come with us?" I asked not liking the sound of being stuck here with Renji and Rukia. Thank god Toshiro was here to keep the two under control._

"_We have one more stop to make." The Red-Pineapple said with a mischievous grin._

_Instinctively I took a step back. Self preservation was starting up for a second time._

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

"If someone doesn't say where the fuck we are going, I swear I'll jump out of this car right this second!" My voice dripping with most venom I could muster while sending death glares at the two soon to be ex-friends.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, Ichigo, you will see soon enough."

Yes, I was currently being driven downtown in the opposite direction of Renji's house to an unknown location for whatever reason the stupid bunny worshipper had in store for me. This was three degrees south of dreadful.

I turned towards Renjito see if he would give a different answer.

"Just deal with this Ichigo and I can guaranty you will be thanking us." Renji sounded confident that this whole kidnapping would not turn out to be a rotten event.

I let out a sigh of defeat and slumped back into my seat. It seemed whatever thosetwo had planed would be kept a secret until the last chance possible. Besides, I needed all of my energy I could conserve for the actual party. Truth be told, I am dreadful at keeping my liquor and it seemed every time Renji would somehow manage to make my night a living hell by having to run-around hiding from a bunch for inebriated men wanting to play in my hair.

My eyes strayed to the dark landscape speeding by the swift moving vehicle making the trees blend together forming odd shapes in the night. We've long since past the road leading out to Renji's house and were heading --from what I could tell-- into the city to wherever our destination was. A normal soul would probably be worried about driving on a dimly lit road with a pineapple behind the wheel.

I was no normal soul --I had to deal with Grimmjow-- making the driving pineapple seem like a walk in the park compared to the forever horney Grimmy-Kitty.

Since the school had been informed about the handsome new transfer student being gay and was taking a licking… I mean liking to me, everyone has been following us waiting to see some guy-on-guy action. And of course Grimmjow was always more than happy to put on a performance by either wrapping his tan arms around me possessively and stealing a quick kiss or brushing stray strands of orange hair away from my eyes.

"_**Do you really think I will believe this crap about Grimmjow only being your 'fake' boyfriends? I mean come on kid, you can't hide anything from me, I'm in your head." **_Hichigo said with a curt laugh before re-playing scenes from yesterday when Grimmjow had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly against his chest and resting his chin on top of my head.

My stomach relived the flip-flop sentiment remembering just how flawlessly and perfectly my body meshed with Grimmjow's.

"_That is all Grimmjow is to me, a tool to help me get my revenge on Sousuke._"

"_**Tsk tsk. Own up to your mess Kingy, you like the guy. Admit it. Why else do you drool whenever to catch his sleeping face?**_**"**

"_Shut it!_" He yelled at the inner voice and felt his cheeks burn in humiliation.

"Ichigo." A voice spoke up beside me, drawing me away from my inner ramblings. Toshiro stood holding the car door open for me. While I hadd been daydreaming, Renji had pulled over into a fancy looking store in the high-end part of town.

Wanna know what my self preservation was telling me now? Run like hell.

"I'm not going in that store."

-------------------------

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

-------------------------

"I can't believe I let you get me in this store." I mumbled to no one in particular.

The clothing store that I was currently being held hostage in was some famous woop-dy-doo-dah-day clothing branch called 'Bleach'. Apparently from what Rukia has droned on about, Bleach was an icon in the fashion world and everyone who was anyone would shop here.

The reason why four, practically penniless teenagers, have the place solely to ourselves was yet to be made known. A fact I wasn't too comfortable with.

Toshiro and me were left sitting on a bright red leather couch in front of the changing rooms while the brains of the operation were out back.

I was slightly scary to say that Rukia and Renji are the brains for anything.

The room was painted a soft cream shade but the lack of colour was made up for the flashy abstract paintings hung on the wall with vibrant yellow, reds and blues. There were few changing rooms, each closed with a velvet curtain. The room was surprisingly well lit for the one chandelier that hung in the middle of the high ceiling. Multiple sizes of blown glass hung from the light fixture, giving the appearance of large bubbles floating on air. It was apparent to see the unique style of the outlet.

I looked over to Shiro who all along sat silently beside me, staring at the painting that hung on the wall in front of our eyes.

"I had nothing to do with this." Shiro spoke after feeling my gaze.

"You didn't do a single thing to help." I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to listen for the sound of footsteps walking in our direction.

"It was for your own good." Finally the white-haired boy lost interest in the pain splotches and turned to me, a scowl on his face that matched my own.

"Okay, you are scaring me Toshiro because you sounded just like your boyfriend."

The teen's eyes turned into saucers and a cute, rosy-pink blush took over his cheeks.

"I-I do _not_!" Said teen stumbled over his words, clearly humiliated as he too picked up on the similar comment that Renji had made earlier in the car.

Toshiro was about to defend himself but was cut off to the sound of an over-exuberant cry coming from the main room.

"No no no, Joshua, purple is the better colour choice!"

"You are terribly mistaken my dear sister, green. A deep wooden green would look better with those pants." Another voice joined the first and grew louder as the mysterious voice came closer.

"Ewww! That colour is as god awful as the time you decided to up-chuck after eating all that salad with the dressing that had expired four months ago. You are crazy my dear Joshy."

"That never would have happened if _someone _had gone out that night and bought some decent food, that unfortunate accident would have never occurred, now isn't that right Jacob-poopy-pants?!" The other voice said with an equally annoying voice.

"Um, excuse me?" I spoke up, suddenly feeling it was a good idea to use those dusty manners. I was utterly lost as the two rounded the corner and walked into the dressing room arms filled with garments. From what I would tell from the limited view of the two hidden behind arms of clothing, they looked to be about Rukia's height with long bleached hair. Both were female.

"Oh," Both girls jumped in surprised to our presence at the same time dropping their load onto the couch, smothering poor Toshiro.

"Who are you?" Again, speaking at the same time.

My eyes widened with surprise, the two in front of me were identical every shape and form, from there left hand placed on their hips to their positioning of eyebrows. They wore matching black pantsuits with a bright red silk chemise un-tucked from their open jackets. The only difference that I could tell was their eye colour, a pair of jade and the others of sapphire curiously stared at me and the pile of clothing that somewhere Toshirowas buried alive.

"wepft yourg simpent atock atontement." The expensive garments mumbled something that would have been: _We're your six o'clock appointment._

"Oh my, Joshua, there's someone under there!"

And this was I commenced my _incredibly _long evening.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me," I was starting to get annoyed with the twins, so far Jacob and Joshua had made me try on a variety of styles; a cat costume that was way too tight with matching orange ear and tail, Captain Jack Sparrow complete with fake stubble, a fancy party dress that I wasn't sure how any self respecting woman would wear, short-shorts with fishnets and the last outfit he had even refused to look at because it resembled something out of a X-rated porn film.

What may you ask was worse than what I had just listed off? I held the mini skirt with strawberries all over it with a matching shirt that read 'I'm fresh' in gigantic letters.

". . ."

"Ichigo?" Rukia's worried voice called through the changing room curtain.

"Does he not like my choices of clothes?" Joshua's voice came next.

"A computer wouldn't even wear this trash you picked out hun." Jacob said with a yawn. "Your thinking too hard, though I suppose the last time you saw bluie he would have still been running around thinking girls had cooties."

"You know Grimmjow?" Renji's asked the twins surprised.

I pulled back the curtain and placed the ridiculous clothes with the others suddenly feeling the need to be present for this conversation. I stood over with Toshiro who had stayed standing from fear of being buried again.

"Yeppers, long story." Jacob said with a sweet smile before brushing her bleached hair off of her shoulder. "Let's just say we have dealt with him before."

I watched her finger fly through the racks and pulled out a pair of grey jeans and a shirt and threw them over at me.

"Now that Joshy here has had her fun, try these on."

For the last time I hoped tonight I stepped back into the changing room. First things first, the grey jeans. I took one look at them and noticed a problem right away: they looked about four sizes to small. Whoever had invented skinny jeans had no sympathy for the male gender.

Sadly enough after seem my other options I pulled on the jean. To my surprise they slide on without too much tugging and they hugged my figure like second skin though they barely covered my ass letting my blue and white chequered boxers.

"_**Damn, check out that piece of meat! Thank the lords above Grimmy-kitty aint one o' those herbivores."**_

Hichigohad been unexpectedly quite all of the changes and I supposed the reason was because the horrendous outfits had scared him as much as they had me.

"How do they fit you, love?" Jacob inquired as though she didn't know the answer. Everything the twins had given me to try on fit without a single glitch.

"Fine," I called back as I reached for the shirt.

In staying with the super tight theme the shirt Jacob had chosen for me was a black wife beater shirt. Pulling it over my head the fabric rippled and showed every muscle under it especially my six-pack.

"Guess this will have to do." Jacob said with a sigh when I stepped out. "Bluie likes plain, simple with abs so you will do."

My friends stared wide-eyed with their jaw dropped to the floor –sauf Toshiro.

"Need one more thing." The white-haired teen mumbled before moving over to the accessory rack and picking out a navy blue belt.

"Why-" I began to question when Renji caught on to what Shiro was up to.

"Yea need some way to keep your pants on."

"_**Kitty gonna scratch you~ Kitty gonna lick you~ Kitty gonna fuck you~" **_The jingle of my life played in my head courtesy of the little demon while my cheeks turned the exact shade as Renji's hair.

* * *

_**Meanwhile---**_

**General POV**

For the fourth time Grimmjow made his way through the crowded rooms to the door to see if Ichigo had arrived yet and for the fourth time. . . the answer was no.

Grimmjow let out an annoyed sigh and punched the door frame trying to rid himself of his pent up frustration. Today was Friday night which translated to party night and Grimmjow was looking forward to grinding Ichigo on the dance floor. It wasn't like Ichigo would allow that kinda of contact but feeling the Strawberry resist only edged the hot-tempered teen on.

Ulquiorra had shown up right after class and dragged him away from Ichigo saying there was something extremely important and couldn't wait for later.

The extremely important thing turned out to be being shoved into a taxi and driven to the apartment Ulquiorra's parents were renting for him in the city since he lived far away and always like a cave close by to hide in.

The blue-haired teen let out yet another grunt and returned into the sea of people trying to find the cryptic teen to flip-shit at him for dragging him away from his Strawberry.

"Grimmjow," an unfamiliar voice called.

A man with brown curly hair stepped in Grimmjow path and extended his hand with what he guessed was a formal greeting.

_Wait a sec, I know this face._

"Sousuke," the four-eyes said with a creepy smile that made Grimmjow skin tingle and not in the good way.

Grimmjowrecognised the name immediately as the prick that had been playing with Ichigofor who knew how long. His defensive skill took over as Grimmjow became aware of everything in the room, there was one thing he had wanted to do since Ichigo had cried that faithful day in the barn at that was not shaking the asshole's hand.

Teal eyes squeezed closed trying to remember what that bitch had said in his anger management class he had taken a couple of years ago. Punch a pillow had been her idea to lessen pent up stress. Sounded like an acceptable release as long as on the pillow beside him lay Ichigo's adorable sleeping face after a night of hot, kinky se-

"Yeah I know who you are," Grimmjow ignored the hand now in a good mood since he was such _pleasurable _pictures crossed his mind about him and his Berry.

Even with the stress reliever, the idea of punching the lights outta the asscrack that had hurt Ichigo seemed a little too tempting.

Grimmjow pushed past Sousuke and would have continued his hunt for Ulquiorra if it weren't for the next comment made.

"Hun. Figures that Ichigo would be talking about me, considering I was his first kiss."

Grimmjow's body immediately tensed up sensing the unspoken challenge being issued.

Sousuke smiled seeing the other reaction to his words and decided to grate some more onto the blue-haired challenger.

"It is incredible how cute his blushing face is, and not to mention the time I slipped my hands down into-."

"Shut up you mother fucker," the words were whispered in a dangerous growl on Grimmjow's lips as he slowly turned around to face the dead man walking.

For a second and only a second Sousuke Aizenfelt true fear pass through his body like a bolt of lightning.

The invisible bolt of lightning traveled into the floor and seemed to strike the near by partiers who were paralyzed by the menacing vibes coming from the teen with the blue hair.

One of the partiers' eyed the scene with worry and murmured to himself;

"Cat fight,"

**Dun-dun-dah-dun~~**

**Couldn't help myself XD**

**TBC**

* * *

**Okay since this chapter wasn't all that great, I'll post a part of the next chapter where funs starts~ Just a quick little thing before you start to read, of course there was some kind of smack down between Grimmjow and Sousuke, exactly what, I'm not gonna say. Just know that they hate each others guts even more now. Since this is a high school party, what night would be complete without a drinking game Ever heard of the game "I've Never? I'm sure you have! Wooo-hoo! So this is fast forwarding a little further into the night.. near the end of the party... though the night has just begun O.o Poor, poor Ichigo pfft. He's gonna like it, just know it XD**

**Preview: Chapter IX**

**General POV**

The game continued on and on and it seemed no one was ready to drop out. Soon the game turned slightly vicious as two certain individual kept on being the only ones to take a drink for all of the wrong 'I've never...".

"I've never been to a strip club." Rukia said with a laugh and waited for Renji to take a drink.

Sousuke and Grimmjow

"I've never had a threesome."

Grimmjow and Sousuke

"I've never made-out with more than seven people in one night."

And yes, you guessed it: Grimmjow and Sousuke.

This time it was Sousuke and Grimmjow turn for the wired look and it wasn't because they put soap on their toast on purpose. Ichigo felt his heart accelerate as each of the similarities between his boyfriend, sorry, his _fake _boyfriend and his ex**(1)**. His blue-haired prince was no less of a heartbreaker than the man-whore making wonder ever so slightly if he would end up back where he started after being cruelly left behind by Aizen Sousuke.

Grimmjow looked down at the carrot-top that was snugly wrapped in his arms. He could feel the kid's anxiety along his Ichigo's pounding heart. Grimmjow tightened his arms around Ichigo and placed a quick kiss on the back of his neck earning him a shiver from the teen despite his worried mind.

An awkward silence settled upon the group waiting for Grimmjow to take his turn.

"I have _never _two-timed."

Sousuke reluctantly chugged his glass all the while glaring his competition for Ichigo.

At Grimmjow's words, Ichigo immediately calmed. There was something in the man's words that settled his heart and made him feel safe being held.

* * *

**(1) Kinda a little spoiler for everyone, this is discussed in the next chapter.**

**So, what ya think? Give me some ideas for the game if you have any good one. Thanks for reading this really yucky chapter, the next one will be much better. Promise. **

**PlEaSe ReViEw~**


	9. Chapter IX

Two months later, I know, you all want to kill me. I don't blame you. But if you do, you wont be able to have the next chapter which shall be a personal threat for everyone since we FINALLY get moving to the M rating since everyone was asking for it, next chapter shall have what you all have been so long waiting for~ Anywho, not going to keep you long since I've been gone so long, ENJOY~

**Disclaimer-- This doesn't belong to me and if it did (which it **_**doesn't**_**) Ichigo's last name would be Jeagerjaques. End of story. Fin d'histoire.**

**Warning-- This is guyxguy. Yaoi-- nah, you should know the screw... I mean drill by now. If Ichigo's last name is Jaegerjaues what do you think will happen in this story because the are NOT baking cookies in their birthday suits. Though, that would be funny to see XD**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEW/ALERTS/FAVOURITES FOR CHAPTER VIII, MAKING IT 102 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY YAYE!**

_Without further interruptions…_

**My Mess Up**

**--**

**Chapter IX**

**Edited by the marvelous ****Fifi McFu!! ^_^**

* * *

_Sousuke smiled seeing the other reaction to his words and decided to grate some more onto the blue-haired challenger._

"_It is incredible how cute his blushing face is, and not to mention the time I slipped my hands down into-."_

"_Shut up you mother fucker," the words were whispered in a dangerous growl on Grimmjow's lips as he slowly turned around to face the dead man walking._

_For a second and only a second Sousuke Aizen felt true fear pass through his body like a bolt of lightning._

_The invisible bolt of lightning traveled into the floor and seemed to strike the near by partiers who were paralyzed by the menacing vibes coming from the teen with the blue hair._

_One of the partiers' eyed the scene with worry and murmured to himself;_

"_Cat fight,"_

* * *

**General POV**

Grimmjow gritted his feline teeth and glared dangerously at the man, no scratch that, scum bag that should have been slaughtered the moment his mother shot him out. It would make his life so much simpler just to kill the bastard right now and never have to deal with his terrible personality.

At the moment the two were locked in a glare, waiting for someone to make the first move. Usually Grimmjow wouldn't need an invitation to start a fight, but he felt like pounding Sousukeinto the floor. Here in Renji's house with this many people watching was a bad idea and would end up causing more problems than fixing. No, he would wait until he was alone with the bastard and _then _kill him when no one was watching so Grimmjow could enjoy every single drop of bloo-

"Grimmjow," a brave voice spoke up in the uncomfortable silence. "Back off."

Ulquiorra moved quickly placing himself in-between his cousin and Sousuke. Although he had stepped between the two, neither of them took their eyes off of each other.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra warned again, taking a step closer while grabbing onto his arm in fear that the hot-blooded fool would decided to make a run for it and smash Sousuke's face in. Not that Ulquiorra would mind, the guy was always going around acting as though he was better than the world… and everyone already knew that Ulquiorra is the only being that is better than everyone else. Period.

Sousuke smiled at the blue-haired man in front of him slightly confused as to how this Neanderthal had won Ichigo. There was something going on because no one had ever been able to distract Ichigo long enough to make a move. The act would not go un-noted.

Grimmjow jerked Ulquiorra off of his arm while he continued to glare. No matter what the emo guy said, he would make this guy pay dearly for hurting Ichigo for so long.

_**--Meanwhile--**_

Ichigo sighed for the billionth time as Renji sped towards his house. The pineapple felt that if he didn't succeed in bringing Ichigo into Grimmjow's arms before the carrot-top went suicidal, the mission would have been categorised as a fail.

"Would you stop moping back there?! God! You will get to fuck Grimmjow soon enough!" Renji mumbled through clenched teeth. Thankfully Ichigo decided to ignore his comment since it wasn't the first of its kind even though the night was still young.

The other passengers in the car sat silently. Rukia was imagining Ichigo in a cat suit since he had refused to show them, while Toshiro was texting Ulquiorra. Shiro frowned as he read the new message; apparently Grimmjow had finally been introduced to Aizen. This worried him, but apparently Grimmjow still did not know that his full name was Sousuke Aizen. If Grimmjow wanted to beat the shit out of Sousuke now, the desire would only be amplified when the hot-blooded teen found out…

The car slowed to a stop and Toshiro momentarily pushed his and Ulquiorra's worries away to the back of his mind. Their problem would have to be dealt with later, for at the moment getting Ichigo out of the car for the second time tonight was going to be the seemingly unreachable challenge.

**Ichigo's POV**

My feet seemed to mix with the pavement as I stepped out of the car and stood standing, eyeing the house with nervousness in my gut. Grimmjow was in there, waiting for me. The reason for the sudden nervousness awakening within me about that teal-eyed man, I wasn't sure.

Renji came around the side of the car and placed a steady arm on my shoulder as though to guide me inside.

With a reluctant sigh I took a step closer to the house.

"Hold on a second!" Rukia yelled and swiftly pulled a small round container from her purse. "His hair isn't ready yet!"

The petite girl came bounding over with a gigantic smile on her face and I wondered to myself if this night would ever end with all of her devious plotting.

"My hair is just fine Rukia." I said, not even trying even a smidge to hide my annoyance, but the demon-turned-human ignored me and twisted the lid off of the jar before dipping her fingers into the container and extracting a greedy amount of gel.

Rukia placed the handful of gel into my hair and began to pull and rub it into my orange locks, taking clumps and turning them into disorganised spikes and waves.

With a satisfying sigh, she took a step back to admire her work. If possible her smile grew wider as she took in the sight.

"There, perfect sex hair!"

Hichigo began to bellow loudly in my head at Rukia's comment.

"**You wont need the gel long, Ichigo." **He said once his laughter lowered to the occasional snicker.

_Just fucking great!_

* * *

Walking around slowly inside wasn't really all that fun. Grimmjow was nowhere to be seen and it seemed as though everyone I would usually talk to was missing. Just great. It wasn't bad enough I was being checked out every three seconds but everyone had to run away on me after dragging my ass all around town!

"Ichigo,"

My spirits lifted as I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. Turning around I saw Ulquiorra standing beside me with his arms crossed.

"Hey, you haven't happened to see Grimmjow?" It was a stupid question considering Ulquiorra had kidnapped his cousin earlier that night, but it felt as though the question still needed to be asked.

Ulquiorra did not answer but instead watched my face closely before speaking. "I suggest you don't get too close."

I felt my face fall a little at his comment. What was he talking about, there was nothing really wrong with Grimmjow besides the fact he was always horny.

"**Kingy, that is considered wrong by many people."**

"Why?" I questioned, more than slightly confused by the almost-threat.

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra began to speak, but turned silent almost as though he thought someone was listening in on our conversation. "Grimmjow," he continued, "always gets into trouble wherever he goes. Problems follow him; just be careful and know what you are getting into," the quite teen warned before turning and leaving without another word, or a chance for me to say anything else.

"Uhh?"

* * *

**General POV**

The best thing to do when Ulquiorra doesn't make any sense: move on with your life or you will get sucked in. And in following Renji's great and usually unwanted advice, Ichigo moved on.

It had been almost an hour since Ichigo had arrived and _still _he had not seen any signs of a blue-haired sex god. Ichigo had made conversation with a couple of his friends once he had found where they were hiding, and had already consumed a couple of drinks, giving him a slight buzz.

Renji was bouncing around excitedly because he really wanted to play a drinking game with everyone and had saved the more 'powerful' liquor for his mischief.

Ichigo sighed and started to make his way to where Renji was gathering all of the closer friends until Grimmjow's familiar arms caught him.

"_There_ is my cute little strawberry." Grimmjow whispered as he nibbled not so gently on Ichigo's ear. "Miss me?"

"Hardly." Ichigo replied trying to sound as though he hadn't just spent all his time at the party looking for him and silently cursing Ulquiorra for taking Grimm away from him.

"Ouch," the taller man said, faking hurt.

"Where were you anyways?" Ichigo demanded, annoyed with himself that he was acting exactly how Grimmjow wanted him to.

The arms loosened around Ichigo's waist permitting him to turn and face his boyfriend.

"**You didn't add the fake part." **Hichigo gleefully corrected as he felt Ichigo's emotions grow happy, as he took in the sight of what Grimmjow, his _fake boyfriend _was wearing.

Grimmjow sported a black dress shirt with the collar popped and sleeves pushed up around his elbows. Hanging off of his hips were a pair of dark faded jeans with rips and tears all over them.

Hichigo smirked wildly as he felt Ichigo's temperature rise. Who would blame him? Grimmjow looked _hot!_

"**He is a thousand times better that Sousuke, Ichigo. Cleans up real well, heck, he always looks so inviting."**

Ichigo had to agree with Hichigo. Grimmjow did look...

All the while as Ichigo took in the sight before him, Grimmjow grew more and more confident that his berry was slowly coming down off of his horse. _Just a little more. _Grimmjow thought to himself before grabbing the kids chin and tilting it up towards him.

"You know Ichi, it isn't the clothes that are impressive." He said in a hushed tone so only Ichigo could hear him as he brought his lips closer to those of his prey.

Ichigo's eyes started to close on reflex as Grimmjow drew closer and closer, he could almost taste the kiss. But the kiss never came. He reopened his eyes and stared into his favourite spell binding pair.

"Care to see underneath?" Grimmjow finished slyly before pecking Ichigo on the lips and returning to his normal height.

"Come on guys, Renji wants us all over in the other room now." Toshiro's voice broke the moment between the two; Ichigo was thankful because for a second there, he had been tempted to take Grimmjow up on his offer.

"Save stripping Ichigo with your mind for later Grimmjow!" Toshiro hollered over his shoulder as he walked off.

Everyone assembled in the room, Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow, Toshiro, Izuru, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Orihime, Matsumoto, Sousuke, Ichimaru and Ulquiorra. The group was an okay size, Renji decided as he pulled out some glasses and four bottles of tequila.

"Ever heard of the game 'I've never'?"

All of the couples had to sit on their respective partner's lap. No one minded, except for Ichigo, but everyone knew, including Ichigo himself, that he was just faking it.

"Oh, I'll start!" Orihime said excitedly, "I've never used a cheesy pickup line!"

The first to take a sip was Renji.

_Ah yes, the fun part of high school, getting drunk, fooling around and getting into trouble. These three things it seems as though this particular group is well trained, _Renji thought happily to himself as he winked at Ichigo. There was still more left in store for his friend tonight.

* * *

The turns went on and soon the game turned to a certain child-like teen. Toshiro thought for a moment before coming up with one to get back at Renji, which would also bring up the subject of the certain topic to Ichigo if he wished to continue it. Apparently Ulquiorra had already mentioned something or other to Ichigo earlier this evening.

"I've never slept with a teacher."

Grimmjow and Renji took a sip of the drink, although this seemed to bother Grimmjow for he stiffened, but Ichigo was too busy watching Renji's red face to pick up in Grimmjow's strange behaviour. Sousuke did not.

Once Renji brought his drink away from his lips everyone was staring at him and then Toshiro.

"Renji!" Rukia was the first to scold with her eyes as round as saucers. She honestly felt like hurling her glass at the idiotic pineapple's head.

"How could you do this, this, this act of unfaithfulness!?" the petite girl stammered to her friend; all the while Toshiro tried to suppress his growing laughter.

"My thoughts exactly," Shiro said as he cracked a rare smile up at his lover, his greenish blue eyes glazed over with tears of laughter. He really felt like pointing his finger at Renji for the mess he had made for him.

"Technically," the pineapple began to defend himself, "we weren't going out at that point, just messing around." Renji finished, suddenly extremely interested in his pant leg instead of looking Toshiro in the eye as he sat calmly on Renji's lap.

"Who was the unlucky bastard?" Ikkaku questioned curiously since no one else seemed to be brave enough to ask the one important question while Toushiro was in the room.

Renji blushed while scratching the back of his neck trying his best to respond to the delicate question.

"Um, it- it was," he hastily stuttered.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." The white-haired teen finished for Renji before smacking his cruel boyfriend on the side of the head. "Three days before he asked me back out!"

The gang turned into ping-pong spectators as they looked from Renji's ashamed face to that of their cute Shiro.

"I didn't…" Renji finally began to apologise to Toshiro when he decided to take advantage of the situation, this would have been the thousandth time Renji apologised and it wasn't something he wanted to hear again.

"Shut it!" Toshiro twisted his small body around so he faced Renji; before Shiro had the time to change his mind he leaned in and found his idiotic lover's lips.

Cat calls and whistles erupted as everyone was glad the awkward moment between the two was over.

* * *

The game continued on and on and it seemed no one was ready to drop out. Soon the game turned slightly vicious as two certain individual kept on being the only ones to take a drink for all of the wrong 'I've never...".

"I've never been to a strip club." Rukia said with a laugh and waited for Renji to take a drink.

Sousuke and Grimmjow

"I've never had a threesome."

Grimmjow and Sousuke

"I've never made-out with more than seven people in one night."

And yes, you guessed it: Grimmjow and Sousuke.

This time it was Sousuke and Grimmjow's turn for the wired look, and it wasn't because they put soap on their toast on purpose. Ichigo felt his heart accelerate at each of the similarities between his boyfriend, sorry, his fake boyfriend and his ex. His blue-haired prince was no less of a heartbreaker than the man-whore, making him wonder ever so slightly if he would end up back where he started after being cruelly left behind by Sousuke Aizen.

Grimmjow looked down at the carrot-top that was snugly wrapped in his arms. He could feel the kid's anxiety along with his Ichigo's pounding heart. Grimmjow tightened his arms around Ichigo and placed a quick kiss on the back of his neck earning him a shiver from the teen despite his worried mind.

An awkward silence settled upon the group waiting for Grimmjow to take his turn.

"I have _never_ two-timed."

Sousuke reluctantly chugged his glass all the while glaring at his competition for Ichigo.

At Grimmjow's words, Ichigo immediately calmed. There was something in the man's words that settled his heart and made him feel safe being held. What he had originally been fighting inside himself left, leaving a warm feeling toward Grimmjow, even though he was a perverted bastard.

Rukia smiled at the two sitting across from her. The raven-haired girl's previous action towards Grimmjow and Ichigo would leave no room for doubting that she accepted Grimmjow, but in reality she was worried about what would become of Ichigo after falling for yet another bad boy.

Between those challenging eyes directed at Aizen and the protective arm around Ichigo's waist, Grimmjow had to feel something for her best friend besides pure lust. Rukia's opinion of the hot-blooded fool was slowly starting to change for the better, and she hoped that all the changes she saw in Ichigo would be for the better. Last year at this time there would have been no convincing Ichigo to come to a party of this size, he was slowly and without his knowing, growing stronger.

As things returned to normal in the group once all of the awkward moments were over and done with, Rukia smiled wickedly while giving Renji the signal to start the second half of their ingenious plan. Almost everyone sitting around was aware of the main event, except everyone's favourite strawberry.

Renji then passed the signal by clearing his throat and sitting up straight, well as straight as he was capable of with a passed out Toshiro curled in a ball in his lap.

Everyone was ready to make their attacks.

"I've never woken up in my room with a stranger in my bed." Renji said, somewhat impressed with himself once he saw Ichigo cringe.

Carrot-top picked up his drink and took a shy sip as did Grimmjow except for the shy part, when had he ever been timid about anything he did?

Next turn…

"I've never skipped school to make out with someone in the barn." Orihime said with a small blush on her cheeks as well with a giggle in her voice.

Grimmjow smirked at this and took a sip from Ichigo's cup while said berry just glared at his friends who were laughing and took a sip himself, once Grimmjow was done.

"I've never slapped Ichigo's ass!" Izuru was the only one able to say the last 'I've never' that the scheming twosome had come up with, for after the last word left the drunken Kira's lips, every single person threw their heads back and took a large gulp of tequila.

* * *

The game went on for a little while longer but soon everyone was too drunk to continue and had branched off into their own little groups of two or more. The lights had been turned down low as couples exited the party to have their own party.

**Ichigo's POV**

Grimmjow's hands were starting to grow restless as we both sat on the couch. Slowly, at first, they began to play with the hem of the bottom of my wifebeater. His hands moved quickly under the black material and moved from the bare flesh of my back to my toned stomach.

I squirmed slightly from the unfamiliar feel of someone's hands around me. It wasn't that this kind of thing never happened to me, it was more that unlike the others Grimmjow's hands were all I could concentrate on, even though there was a conversation going on about Orihime putting soap on her toast every morning.

Grimm's hands dipped suddenly, catching me off guard as they exited my shirt and began to knead my inner thighs.

"Grimmjow," I warned quietly attempting not to draw attention to ourselves when his hands were so close. I felt as though the cautioning was needed, not that I wished for him to move his skilled hands from their lazy circular motion.

As I thought he would do, Grimmjow ignored my warning and moved his lips closer to my exposed neck; his hot breath tickling just a little. My body moved on instinct and pressed back against him, tilting my faintly dizzy head so it rested on his shoulder, providing room for whatever Grimmjow wanted to do.

The room was shadowy for which I would be eternally grateful as I felt my member awaken with each and every movement Grimmjow made. At this instant everything seemed to slow down when I felt cool lips press gently against my neck, while Grimmjow's hands moved closer to my crotch. His lips started to place kiss after kiss along the base of my neck trailing up to the sensitive skin behind my ear.

I could hear my breath coming faster as my chest rose and fell with increasing speed. At this, incidents seemed to vanish from my mind, my earlier resolve of Grimmjow only being my fake boyfriend was completely destroyed the moment I sat myself down in his lap. Grimmjow was the most perfect, gorgeous man I'd ever laid my eyes on and I wanted him. Bad.

I moaned softly as the lips began to suck and nibble, my senses growing stronger as one hand made its way back under my shirt.

"Grimmjow," his name came out in a sigh. All I wanted to do right now was turn and face Grimm and those lips, which continued to massage my neck until I was sure that at least one large hickey had formed. I brushed this off; there were more pressing matters to attend to as I felt something press up against me.

I shifted my position a minor amount, in a dream like trance my fingers shakily found Grimmjow's belt buckle and with an unknown talent removed the interference within seconds.

My hands were not able to do any other damage; Grimmjow quickly caught them with his own enabling me to continue in my trance. I looked up questioningly at Grimmjow who was smirking at me, his eyes filled with lust.

At the stop of his movements, I was forced back into reality. My face immediately brightened as I realised the boldness behind my actions that were reinforced with my panting and extra, extra tight skinnies.

Feeling completely embarrassed with myself I went to stand up so I wouldn't have to deal with looking Grimmjow in the eye but his large hands and strong arms kept me in place.

"Ready to leave?" He asked with a sexy voice even though he already knew what my answer would be.

Grimmjow hooked his hands in my hair, pulling me down swiftly for the kiss I had been craving. There was no hesitation as I parted my lips and his tongue immediately took the invitation. Hungrily Grimmjow roamed my mouth and brought my desire back to life. Pressing my body flush against his, I slowly rolled my hips against his own, sparking pleasurable friction for both of us as a deep and delicious grow rumbled in Grimmjow's chest.

Pulling back reluctantly back for air, I rested against his forehead keeping my eyes closed as I listened to both of our heavy breathing, until Grimmjow spoke; "Now."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**I'm gonna keep it short and sweet today. Want more, leave a comment XD Thanks for reading!**

**pLeAsE ReViEw~ (you know you wanna!)**

**B.F.**


	10. Chapter X

If you may already have noticed, this chapter is really short- wait. Before people get mad, I'd just like to say that is had been a week since I last updated AND the chapter is only smut… just cut off the very small end part. Sound okay? Alright… enjoy then~ and no complaining about the short chapter! ^_^ not that you will. Right?

******THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEW/ALERTS/FAVOURITES FOR CHAPTER IX, lets try to make it 135 reviews okay? Don't let me down XD**

_Without further interruptions…_

**My Mess Up**

**--**

**Chapter X**

**Edited by the marvelous ****Fifi McFu!! ^__^**

* * *

_Feeling completely embarrassed with myself I went to stand up so I wouldn't have to deal with looking Grimmjow in the eye but his large hands and strong arms kept me in place._

"_Ready to leave?" He asked with a sexy voice even though he already knew what my answer would be. _

_Grimmjow hooked his hands in my hair, pulling me down swiftly for the kiss I had been craving. There was no hesitation as I parted my lips and his tongue immediately took the invitation. Hungrily Grimmjow roamed my mouth and brought my desire back to life. Pressing my body flush against his, I slowly rolled my hips against his own, sparking pleasurable friction for both of us as a deep and delicious grow rumbled in Grimmjow's chest._

_Pulling back reluctantly back for air, I rested against his forehead keeping my eyes closed as I listened to both of our heavy breathing, until Grimmjow spoke; "Now."_

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

After being forcefully shoved up against the walls multiple times while Grimmjow attacked wherever his hands could reach with my clothes on, we finally found our door. The door flew open on its hinges as Grimmjow kicked it, his hands still busy scaling my body, lips connected in a heated kiss. The car ride back to school had been torture trying to keep my lips away and I was positive from Grimmjow eagerness that the feeling was mutual. There would be no turning back after this point, but this hardly mattered to me as Grimmjow was already leading me to his bed.

"Grimm," I moaned loudly as my back hit the mattress. Calling his name only seemed to encourage Grimmjow. He crawled onto the bed after me resembling a predator going in for the kill, his face set in this damn sexy smirk. God, I could get off simply by looking at his body right at that moment, his upper body crouched low crawling towards me, his soft teal hair completely messed up and going in every which direction while panting from the lack of oxygen.

Grimmjow moved slowly up to me and hovered an inch above my lips, which I had parted slightly in anticipation of his kiss.

"Does this mean you are taking me up on my offer, Ichi?" He asked coolly as he looked me in the eye, brushing my orange hair out of the way.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing here under you, idiot!" I bit back; annoyed that he would stop just to ask such a stupid and unneeded question.

With my answer, his hands set into action, running down my torso. Grimmjow grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off swiftly . His eyes scanned my body hungrily before shifting back so he straddled my hips and began to slowly undo the buttons on his wrinkled dress shirt.

The bastard was teasing me and was enjoying every fucking second. Surprising myself, I snarled, gathering my energy, and I flipped our positions on the bed. Lips collided again as in my newly discovered talent I worked on the last four done-up buttons.

Our hot tongues mingled fighting for dominance; though Grimmjow had been easy about our positions he seemed adamant not to give anything else away. The unforgettable feeling of Grimmjow's tongued entered my mouth and began to explore to his heart's content while his large hand roamed over the newly uncovered flesh of my back.

My hands twisted into his hair and I felt our saliva trail down the side of Grimmjow's face. I moaned into his lips as his hands squeezed my ass, our erection's ground together giving us both _very _pleasurable sensations through our bodies. The pants needed to go.

Grimmjow had the same idea, for not a second later he flipped us back to our original position. The man on top of me leaned down and started to kiss my jaw line while his hand moved and tweaked my nipple.

Another moan left my parted lips from this new feeling. Grimmjow lips descended upon my throat, leaving a trail of kisses down to my collar bone. His lips were warm and soft against my bare skin; the only thought in my head was that I wanted more.

His hand went to the other bud and repeated the treatment; Grimm's mouth nibbled on my neck but kept his trail eagerly down my torso. His saliva leaving a track that quickly cooled on my skin, his hot tongue dipped down into my belly-button causing me to gasp slightly.

Grimmjow undid the belt that Toshiro had made me put on. The cursed thing had seemed like such a good idea at the time, but now-

"Nn.. Uh!" Grimmjow be just bitten down harshly upon the skin above my hip bone, drawing a few droplets of blood which the cat proceeded to lap up happily.

My pants were off and disposed on the floor.

Grimmjow pulled me up onto my knees; his toned chest pressed up against my back, and he began to ravish my neck while his hands touched my cock through the boxer's producing loud moans from my mouth. My body was too aware of where Grimmjow's hands and lips were to pick up on the embarrassment of my actions; my conscious no longer controlled my movements. My arms reached out behind me and grabbed onto Grimm's hips, bracing myself as my body shuddered.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you." Grimmjow's spoke into my ear, while nibbling on the lobe. He pulled the last remaining barrier off of my sweaty body and diverted his full attention to my member. Slowly, Grimmjow began to stroke, pre-cum leaking down on to his fingers.

It seemed as though there wasn't enough air in the room as I started to pant and moan from his actions, heat collected in my groin with every stroke of Grimmjow's hands.

"Ku...Ah!" I threw my head back against the chest behind me; my neck was met with the lips it was now accustomed to, kissing gently at the bruising skin.

"Feels good, doesn't it Ichi."

A groan was the only thing I could manage; my nails dug into Grimmjow's hips as the pleasure increased bringing me closer to my climax. Grimmjow could sense this too for he laid me down on the bed and abruptly deep throated me, continuing his incredible, mind-blowing treatment.

Without a warning to Grimmjow, I spilt into his hot mouth. Unperturbed, Grimm placed kisses along the base of the shaft, gently nibbling at the skin. My breath was coming out harshly and my heart felt as though it would break through my chest, but Grimmjow didn't allow me time to come down from my high. He pulled back slightly so our eyes were able to meet and with only the eye contact as a warning, he inserted his finger into me.

"Eh, Grimm.." I threw my head back onto the pillow as his finger slid in and out. The finger soon turned into two and a third, the pace increased slightly as Grimmjow tried to stretch my entrance while allowing me the sweet pleasure of penetration. The feeling was one I had never experienced, but it had to be bearable.

A whimper passed my bruised lips as burst of pleasure coursed through my body as Grimmjow hit the little bundle of nerves. With a satisfied smirk, Grimmjow continued to hit my sweet spot over and over again until I was fully erect again and moaning vociferously before he withdrew his fingers from inside me and pulled me up for a quick kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait any longer, berry." Grimmjow stated while cradling my face in his hands, his thumb wiping away the tear that had formed in the corner of my eyes without my knowing.

"You t-think I'm gonna run, kitty?" I smiled, slightly out of breathe. The smile felt foreign on my lips and I realised just how far I had let myself fall. Grimmjow brought out the best of me and even though I hadn't known him for long, smiling felt so easy around him, as natural as breathing.

This time I made the first move and leaned in to kiss my kitty's lips, just felling those soft lips against mine once again sent a jolt of pleasure down my spine, it felt... _so good_. I could barely hold the stifled noise I made.

My hands reached down and started their earlier task of undoing Grimmjow's belt. I could feel his hard cock through his jeans and was amazed that he had been able to keep his pants on for so long.

The kiss broke only as Grimmjow tore off his pants and pushed me roughly onto my back and spread my legs. My face turned red as he looked down on me, proudly eyeing his handy work of purple bruising scattered over my body already showing.

Grimmjow crawled in between my legs and lifted them up onto his shoulders. He then snatched a small bottle from his jean pocket before disposing them on the floor. Grimm poured some lube onto his hands and slicked his cock before positioning the head up against the entrance. I could feel it press up against me forcefully, and I worried how something that big would fit.

"It wont hurt if you loosen up." Grimmjow's deep voice broke me from my worrying. Slowly he began to enter and while he did small sounds were escaping my lips even though I tired to cover them. I cursed every word-curse word I could think of; his dick was a whole lot bigger than three fucking fingers!

**General POV**

"Are you ready?" Grimmjow carefully asked after seeing tears weal up in the corner of his lover's eye, usually he wasn't this gentle, but he knew this was Ichigo's first time and Grimm really hoped it wouldn't be his berry's last.

"God...yes..." Ichigo said as he lustfully looked up at his damn sexy lover above him. Grimmjow then began to thrust into Ichigo and tried his best to make it pleasurable for Ichi without losing his own control to the pleasure he was receiving. Ichigo was just so tight!

Ichigo tightly gripped his lover to deal with the pain. Thanks to Grimmjow's unusual patience, Ichigo got used to the feeling of being filled and the pain soon began to ebb away and turn into something far better. Ichigo then tried to push himself back onto Grimmjow, and the teal-haired man took this as a sign to continue with a faster speed causing Ichigo to arch his back off of the bed, gasping loudly.

Grimmjow thrust directly into Ichigo's prostate and listened gleefully to the gorgeous moans that were vocalized from the submissive teen beneath him as the two began to synchronize in their lovemaking. Grimmjow continued non-stop, moaning, as Ichigo went with his rhythm, thrusting his hips to meet Grimmjow. Said teen leaned down and claimed his prey's lips while he continued to pound into Ichi's prostate.

The blue-haired teen's hand snaked around Ichigo's cock and began to stroke in time with his thrusts, the pleasure was becoming too much for Ichigo to take.

"Grimm...I'm..." And with that Ichigo came over Grimmjow's stomach while calling out the others name loudly in a shaky voice. Grimmjow continued to unwaveringly thrust into Ichigo but with the way berry was unknowingly tightening around him, Grimmjow soon found himself spilling himself into the his Ichigo.

Grimmjow collapsed on top of Ichi with a grunt, the room hot and steamy, and filled with the sounds of their panting the smell of sex. Eventually, Grimm rolled off of Ichi and pulled him into an embrace, he smirked at the teen's lazy eyes as he started to drift off into sleep. The smirk on his lips turned into a rare small smile as he kissed Ichigo on the forehead gently before whispering into his ear; "I swear I won't let anyone ever hurt you again."

* * *

_**--meanwhile—**_

Sousuke Aizen was in a terrible mood which translated into an extra rough fucking for Gin, and that was exactly what had happened only moments ago. On most nights, Sousuke would have been satisfied with the release, but tonight he sat awake staring out of the small window in his dorm room out into the darkness of the campus.

Why hadn't Sousuke fallen asleep after making love or conked-out as he glanced at the clock that read an un-godly hour? The answer was simply and yet completely mind-blowingly obvious to the brown-haired teen. The answer was that he just couldn't stop imagining that fool's dirty hands all over _his _Ichigo.

Sousuke Aizen was furious. He had lost such a simple game to such an imbecile, only because Sousuke had made the biggest mistake in the book; underestimate someone's desire to fuck someone else.

Gin had pointed out that not everyone was driven by this code, but it hardly mattered to Sousuke as he watched Grimmjow lead Ichigo away for a night full of steamy pleasure when he knew that it should have been him to deflower his sweet orange.

At this moment Sousuke really wished he was a smoker, but he detested the smell that clung to his clothes after each smoke with a fiery passion. The teen sighed, and decided to go for a little stroll at 4:38am.

Before Aizen had a chance to depart from his room, he heard the familiar little jingle coming from his phone. There was only one person that bothered to call Sousuke this late; his father, that infamous director of Lakewood Academy.

**TBC**

* * *

**Well, that was a better wait than the last time I updated XD Well what d'ya think of the chapter... good, bad or ugly? Belive me, I can't even remember the last time I wrote a smut scene~ Any good because if I'm no good at it, it dosen't need to happen again. Sorry Grimm XP**

**PlEaSe ReViEw~**

**B.F.**


	11. Chapter XI

Alrighty. Here is a new chapter~ I might need to hide under something as everyone throws rotten veggies at me since it only took me... 3 MONTHS to update. I have no idea where all that time went. But promise is a promise and since exams are over, I'll be back to playing around and not working! Should I say that Chapter XII is half way done?? Does that get me into anyones good books? This chapter is almost completely plot. Needed it so no complaining about boring-ness. Which I don't think it is.

**Disclaimer-- Bleach doesn't belong to me and if it did (which it **_**doesn't**_**) Ichigo's last name would be Jeagerjaques. Not that many people would complain.**

******Warning-- This is guyxguy. Yaoi. Nothing all that intense in this chapter, just a little bit of fluff at the end...**

**********THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEW/ALERTS/FAVOURITES FOR CHAPTER X, MAKING IT 160 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! MERCI! **

_Without further interruptions… _

**My Mess Up**

**--**

**Chapter XI**

******Edited by the marvelous ****Fifi McFu!! ^___^**

* * *

_Sousuke Aizen was furious. He had lost such a simple game to such an imbecile, only because Sousuke had made the biggest mistake in the book; underestimate someone's desire to fuck someone else._

_Gin had pointed out that not everyone was driven by this code, but it hardly mattered to Sousuke as he watched Grimmjow lead Ichigo away for a night full of steamy pleasure when he knew that it should have been him to deflower his sweet orange._

_At this moment Sousuke really wished he was a smoker, but he detested the smell that clung to his clothes after each smoke with a fiery passion. The teen sighed, and decided to go for a little stroll at 4:38am._

_Before Aizen had a chance to depart from his room, he heard the familiar little jingle coming from his phone. There was only one person that bothered to call Sousuke this late; his father, that infamous director of Lakewood Academy._

* * *

**General POV**

Sunlight danced into the cream coloured room through the crack in the curtains that had been forgotten in the heat of the night. The rays showered down on the two boys sleeping peacefully wrapped in each other's embrace. It was nearing noon and neither Grimmjow nor Ichigo had stirred from their slumber or showed any signs of awakening.

Earlier that morning Rukia's curiosity had gotten the better of her and had sent Renji into the dorm to knock on their door to wait and hear for any noise. Not even Renji's hesitant banging on the door woke the happy couple. And yes, they were now officially a couple. None of Ichigo's whining was going to get him out of this one.

Though eventually one of them needed to get up so their friends didn't start to gossip about what they were doing in there for such a long time. Ichigo was the first opened a heavy eyelid and let out a painful groan wishing he could still be asleep as every muscle in his body ached painfully. To top it all off he had a splitting headache. Yippy.

Ichigo sat up slowly holding his throbbing head. He glanced down at the lucky bastard who still slept soundly. He looked down at Grimmjow taking in the fact that the azure haired teen was completely naked and with the blankets moved during the night, it allowed Ichigo the wonderful view of Grimmjow's backside.

The teen blushed and both hands flew to cover his reddening face despite his body protesting the movement. There really was no reason for Ichigo to be blushing like a little school girl. He had made love with Grimmjow.

_**Elsewhere, In Dream Land...**_

_Grimmjow was fed up. He had been working all night and he knew the school would soon be waking up. Paper littered his dorm room, covering the floor, his bed and was stacked on his desk a mile high. Grimmjow massaged his temples trying to erase the early traces of a killer migraine. _

"_Fuck!"_

_The teen cursed while glaring at the yucky white mountain before him. Why had he needed to take this stupid job again? There was no answer to that question; unfortunately, Grimmjow had wilfully accepted the position of student body president. Well he hadn't completely, semi forced, but no one had ever forced Grimmjow to do anything in his life. It was just something he never allowed._

_Regrettably Grimmjow's glares were ineffective to the paper. Big surprised there. Slumping down in his chair he let his chin rest on the edge of his desk while his fingers brushed the stack nearest to him that was dangerously close to the side. Ruining the order of his papers would then make the task of completing his work impossible and getting some needed shut-eye a no-go. Like he cared what was written on all these damn papers. Taking care of all this paperwork was hardly the main reason for him being Prez. _

_Grimmjow's plot for paper suicide was put on hold as his cell phone started to ring. The cursed little jingle that the teen had dedicated to a very annoying man sounded through the room. Guess it was that time of day again._

_The door burst open and a tall figure shuffled in. "Honey, I'm home."_

_Nnoitra took one look around the once tidy room and his friend sitting ready to mutilate his cell phone and knew what was going on. Grimmy was always so much fun to tease when he was pissed off and annoyed beyond normal limits._

_He made his way over to Grimmjow and crawled onto bluie's lap, straddling his hips. "You know," he began as his hands snaked around Grimmjow's neck, staring at him lazily. Nnoitra was mildly surprised that he hadn't been thrown out the window already, Grimmjow always kept a strong defence ever since the incident on their first night, but that was another story. _

"_You know," Nnoitra tried again, this time Grimmjow met his eye. "I am getting a little tired of being cheated on." He finished with placing a kiss on the corner of Grimm's lips jokingly._

"_Uh-hun" Grimmjow's body relaxed even more under his touch, much to Nnoitra's amazement. For once in his life, the tough and hotty Jaegerjaquez seemed vulnerable and haggard. This worried Nnoitra, not that he would ever admit it._

_The guy who could take any punch and not even notice, let alone complain and whine was sitting here with hollow eyes, the intense fire they used to hold completely snuffed._

_Grimmjow had stuck through every plot their gang had thought up and had been first in line to do anything dangerous. Nothing ever fazed him. Their group had gotten into so much trouble and this was how they all ended up here at this shitty snob school. Grimm's old man had thought forcing his son into responsibilities like saving children in Africa would help with his delinquent tendencies... _

"_Grimm?"_

_Nnoitra knew for a fact that Grimmjow was getting into worse trouble here than on the street, fighting just for the sake of a fight._

_Grimmjow kept his gaze down and seemed to be going over something in his head too. Nnoitra frowned at the uncharacteristic behaviour._

"_Do I need to ask Ggio to come and make you happy?"_

_Still no response from the man under him._

"_I know that Ggio doesn't have the same amount of experience as the Controller, but at least Ggio is appealing."_

_More silence passed and Grimmjow still hadn't lifted his gaze from the floor. He sat under Nnoitra's weight frozen and completely out of it. Grimmjow knew that he shouldn't be just sitting here in a daze but there was no way around it. He was heading closer to his breaking point with every day that passed here at Lakewood. He let out a groan and brought his head back up, not looking directly at Nnoitra but somewhere on the wall behind the black haired teen._

"_I don't understand what you see in our favourite Controller. Yeah I guess if you're into tall, dark and handsome, but if that is the case I'm sure there is some other guy who isn't in his late thirty's..." _

_Nnoitra was about to continue his insults to the director but Grimmjow's cell phone rang again with the same jingle as before. Nnoitra felt his friend's body tensed as the tune rang. _

"_Sure is impatient isn't he, it is hard to believe it is only a fling." The dark-haired teen mumbled glancing over his shoulder at the small black phone that sat on Grimm's desk. "You know-"_

_Turning back around Nnoitra was met by a sinister smirk. Grimm was holding his head, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair. His electric blue hair had fallen in his face casting an eerie shadow across it. His once dull eyes were alight with an emotion that Nnoitra couldn't place nor dared too. The empty shell that had been sitting here had changed into the animal side of the hot-tempered Jaegerjaquez. _

"_Don't call it a fling," Grimmjow gripped both of Nnoitra's arms and forced both of them into a standing position, then guided Nnoitra backwards still at close proximity. Nnoitra felt the desk press against the back of his legs but Grimmjow did not stop. The Blue-haired teen pushed forward still so Nnoitra was forced to bend backwards over the desk. Both of Grimmjow's hands placed on either side of his head pinning him down against the solid wood. _

_If Nnoitra did not know the hunter as well as he did, he would have been worried about his ass. _

"_Think of it more as extra credit." Grimmjow purred an inch away._

_Grimmjow pulled back quickly and headed for the door after snatching his still ringing phone. "Don't wait up for me darling," he laughed as waved over his shoulder. _

_Nnoitra let out a nervous laugh as the door latched close. Grimmjow was acting strange and whenever he got this excited, bringing out his predator-like qualities there was sure as hell there was going to be blood. For whatever reason this morning was finally the time Grimmjow was going to stand up to Ryunosuke Aizen; the infamous director of Lakewood Academy._

* * *

_**Reality...  
****Ichigo's POV**_

"**Okay, I approve." **Hichigo's voice greeted me after I finished hyperventilating like a school girl.

"_I hardly needed your approval._" I replied annoyed more by my headache than by the stupid voice.

"**Just saying. If sex with him is that good, he can stay.**"

My body went rigid, thankfully, depending on how you looked at things, my face couldn't get any redder.

"**Eh? What's wrong Kingy, don't like the word sex? What's wrong with that, sex is a good word.**" Hichigo happily stated after finding yet another thing to irk me with.

"_Cut. That. Out!_" I inwardly yelled while looking around for some clothes.

"**Sex sex sex sex sex sex sex!**"

"Knock it off already!" Immediately I clapped a hand over my mouth. I had accidentally yelled aloud instead of directly at Hichigo.

"**Heh.**"

"What the fuck are you yelling about so early?" Arms wrap around my waist and pull me back from the edge of the bed. Great. Grimmjow was awake now and I still hadn't prepared myself to greet him without turning into a kid. Waydago!

"Eh.. nothing." I answered with a shaky voice. It wasn't helping much that Grimmjow was now kissing the small of my back, hands running over my chest. A sigh sounded from my parted lips which caused Grimmjow to laugh.

"Good," Grimmjow sat up, the sheets sliding lower down his body. "I was wondering if you were going to be all awkward this morning."

I turn to face him completely and I let a small smile appear on my lips.

"But I see you are just being your cute self." He finished by taking the back of my head and bringing our lips together. I instinctually crawled forward, wrapping one arm around his neck. Grimmjow's fingers embedded in my hair, pulling as he usually did. My lips parted for Grimm's eager tongue. I groaned in desire as soon as I felt his hot tongue enter my mouth. His hands immediately went to my thighs as things began to speed up, pushing me onto my back. Breathless, Grimmjow pulled back only to further attack my neck.

"Grimm.." I sighed, completely content.

He looked up and smirked, showing off his gleaming teeth. "I could definitely get used to this." Grimmjow said in a hushed voice, as though almost to himself.

"Just shut-up and continue and I can arrange that for you." I bit back before snagging his lips again.

Our blissful moment, however, did not last as long as either of us would have liked it too. Some soon to be dead idiot was banging at the door.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Tah-Dah~ Well whad ya think? Yes? No? As I already said, the next chapter is half-ways done! It was originaly the rest of this chapter put the parts didn't mesh well so I made them into parts. I kinda like the old Grimmjow. I think we may go visiting the past yet again... If anyone has any question or sugestions leave a review or PM me. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, by the way, I personly completed this chapter for piratequeen24. She left me a lovely review and comments about the story. Really gave me the kick to finish this chapter. ^_^ Thanks so much again Andi! Hope you like the chapter! **

**pLeAsE rEvIeW~**

**B.F.**


	12. Chapter XII

I know this isn't the 19th as I said I was going to post the new chapter on, but life goes on even if I have to write the chapter. Hope you like it! Wow. Short AN today :P Just wanted to say that Bleach is no longer the only love of my life.

**Disclaimer-- Bleach doesn't belong to me and if it did (which it **_**doesn't**_**) Ichigo's last name would be Jeagerjaques. Not that many people would complain.**

******Warning-- This is guyxguy. Yaoi. Nothing all that intense in this chapter, just a little bit of fluff at the end...**

**********THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEW/ALERTS/FAVOURITES FOR CHAPTER XI, MAKING IT 174 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! MERCI!**

_Without further interruptions… _

**My Mess Up**

**--**

**Chapter XII**

******Edited by the marvelous ****Fifi McFu!! ^____^**

* * *

_"But I see you are just being your cute self." He finished by taking the back of my head and bringing our lips together. I instinctually crawled forward, wrapping one arm around his neck. Grimmjow's fingers embedded in my hair, pulling as he usually did. My lips parted for Grimm's eager tongue. I groaned in desire as soon as I felt his hot tongue enter my mouth. His hands immediately went to my thighs as things began to speed up, pushing me onto my back. Breathless, Grimmjow pulled back only to further attack my neck._

"_Grimm.." I sighed, completely content. _

_He looked up and smirked, showing off his gleaming teeth. "I could defiantly get used to this." Grimmjow said in a hushed voice, as though almost to himself._

"_Just shut-up and continue and I can arrange it." I bit back before snagging his lips again._

_Our blissful moment however did not last as long as either of us would have liked it too. Some soon to be dead idiot was banging at the door._

* * *

**General POV**

Ichigo laid face down on the bed absolutely irritated from their interruption earlier at the door. Renji had barged in saying if they did not get up and dressed in the next three seconds, Rukia was going to climb up the dorm outside-wall and bust-in ninja style. Apparently she was going crazy from being out of the know. Ichigo pounded the sheets still trying to smother himself because he couldn't bear to face his friends. All of their knowing looks were going to be enough to kill him.

The carrot-top heard someone enter the room behind him. Twisting his form, Ichigo turned in time to see Grimmjow clutching a towel around his waist.

After Renji had refused to leave them alone, Ichigo and Grimmjow had decided to clean up saying that they could continue later on when there wasn't a crazy chick trying to break in. Grimmjow had hoped that they could continue their morning greeting in the shower but Ichi had been to admit about others not being too impressed, so the boys ended up taking separate showers, much to Grimmjow's protest.

"Would you stop walking around the dorm with only a towel on?" Ichigo said with a monotone voice before returning his face into the security of the blankets beneath him. He liked lying like this too, it didn't hurt his ass.

The only response was a light chuckle and a ruffle of Ichigo's orange locks.

Ichigo groaned into the sheets. He would eventually have to deal with his friends since suffocating would mean no more Grimm. Turning his head to the side allowed him the view of Grimmjow just finishing pulling his pants up. Clicking his tongue in disappointment at the end of the show, Ichigo sat up with his legs crossed, continuing to watch his lover walk around getting ready.

In all honesty, Ichigo wasn't sure what to think about his new found bravery towards Grimmjow. He was openly watching the blue-haired teen and more specific his bare torso. No embarrassed blush and squirming, not even when Grimmjow noticed too and stop getting ready to return Ichigo's gaze.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?" Chocolate eyes still watching intently.

Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo's bed where he sat with the most seductive look in his eyes. Kneeling on the bed, Grimmjow took a hold of Ichigo's chin and guided his lips to his own for a quick, teasing, kiss.

"As much as I would like to ravish you yet again, your friends are not-so-patiently waiting and I would rather finish you off properly." Grimmjow purred against Ichigo's cheek before placing another quick kiss.

"So wipe that look off your face or we are going to have a problem." He finished as he pulled a lose-fitting white long sleeve shirt over his head; finally fully clothed much to Ichigo's disapproving look.

Grimmjow smirked and held the door open at the other end of the room waiting for the stubborn kid to make a move towards the door.

"You coming? Or do I have to say that your cute little ass hurts too much to walk three steps?" The threat was enough to make Ichigo get up; the rumours were what he was worried about. There was no reason for Grimmjow to assist the gossip mile.

A satisfied smirk appeared on Grimmjow's lips, for when Ichigo did walk towards the door, there was definitely a limp. The kid knew that too because as he reached Grimmjow's side as they walked out of the dorm room together he kept his brown eyes focused on anything but the sexy-smirking-demon's face.

With each step Ichigo could sense the braveness that he had felt earlier fading back inside him. Apparently Hichigo thought he had helped out enough with getting through their first morning-after-sex awkwardness.

"Do we have to meet up with everyone?" Ichigo grumbled quietly while tugging on Grimmjow's sleeve since they had now reached the front door of the male dorm.

"I really don't want to deal with all of those idiots." The younger teen confessed, standing stubbornly in front of the un-opened doors.

Grimmjow wasn't all that surprised by Ichigo's confession and had already decided to go get something to eat out in town. Grimm wasn't all that keen for one of Ichigo's friends to say something ridiculous and resulting in his berry refusing to let himself be touched. There was no way in hell that Grimmjow was going to let that happen after all the work it had taken to allow last night to happen.

"Let's go get something to eat then."

Sousuke sat silently watching Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez walk across the school grounds and slip out of sight headed obviously towards town. That disgusting man's arm was around Ichigo's shoulders, leading him away from Sousuke, and when they would return to school most likely they would commence a second showing of their now favourite activity.

His hand tightened on the edge of the bench. Aizen needed to split that eyesore from Ichigo soon before he was completely taken by the blue haired barbarian. Aizen needed a plan, something to throw at Grimmjow to lessen Ichigo's opinion of him. Sousuke was very talented at finding dirt on other people and he planned on using every drip of his talent to find Grimmjow's weakness and exploit it to his advantage.

* * *

Grimmjow sat quietly, but very amused, as he watched his lover gobble up a strawberry shortcake. Ichigo had been anything but ecstatic when Grimmjow had ordered it for him, but now it looked like the Berry himself was enjoying it. Grimmjow had to continuously keep biting his tongue, stopping himself from saying anything in order to not anger Ichigo and have him stop eating his treat, there ending his own amusement. The carrot-top was almost sulking and had refused any contact out in public. The shortcake was Grimmjow's revenge.

As the two sat in silence Grimmjow began to let his thought's wander to the previous night. Sex with Ichigo had been great and he was looking forward to enjoying his berry more as time went on, but this wasn't what was bothering him. After the marvellous night, he had ended up dreaming about something rather unpleasant. How bad was it after making love with Ichigo to end up dreaming about some other guy?

Grimmjow wanted to facepalm for being so stupid and bringing back such terrible memories of that asshole. Though the teen did feel a little bad about ditching his old friends in an attempt to leave all of the mess behind. Eventually he would give Nnoitra a call so they could go and get drunk like they used to. He would need to be extremely careful as fo when and where. Nnoitra wasn't someone Grimmjow wanted to even have in the same city as Ichigo knowing his track record. The shit he would say; Grimmjow had just managed to get the kid to warm up to him. There was no way Nnoitra or one of his old friends were going to tell stories of their adventures and end up having Ichigo throw a fit. Both Ichigo's and Grimmjow's friends were going to need to be avoided for just a little while until the kid manned up a little more.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo's careful voice broke through the blue-haired teen's thoughts. Grimmjow could tell that he must have a rather annoyed expression on his face since Ichigo looked worried.

Deciding to cover up his guilty thoughts, Grimmjow started to smirk at the teen and leaned forward, taking some whipped-cream off of the abandoned fork.

"You finally done eating? I thought we would be here until tomorrow." He finished with a sigh and smeared the cream onto Ichigo's nose.

"If you stayed here until tomorrow, you would miss the excellent class I have prepared for tomorrow's class."

A third voice appeared, surprising both Ichigo and Grimmjow as they turned and looked at their Physic's teacher, Urahara, sitting at the table next to them. Both boys stared wide-eyed at the man who was clearly enjoying their reaction.

"You know you two, temptation comes in a jillion forms and if you're human, sometimes you give in to it." Urahara said, speaking more to Grimmjow. "Everyone's got weaknesses, and you're no exception, whether you must have strawberries every day..." Ichigo's face went bright red; his body went rigid as well.

"Getting to my point," he continued with a happy sigh, standing up while drawing his fan from his obi. "Please from now on, conduct your lovely acts where there aren't little children~" Finishing with a sing-song voice that Ichigo noted was scarcely similar to Hichigo's.

Urahara nodded at Grimmjow before leaving the café. Ichigo was at a loss what to do, yell after Urahara that they didn't even do anything or pummel Grimmjow for causing all of this.

Unsuccessfully a chuckle escaped Grimmjow's defences, causing Ichigo to stop his inner argument, that for once did not involve Hichigo, to glare at his lover from across the table.

"What you lookin' at?" Ichigo couldn't help the shiver of excitement that raced down his spine thanks to the look Grimmjow was giving him.

The blue haired teen decided to take his sensei's advice and took Ichigo by the wrist, pulling him out of the cafe, in the direction of the school. Talking was supposed to be good for a relationship, so Grimmjow thought now was a good time to try it.

* * *

Toshiro and Ulquiorra were in a dilemma. The reason for these two geniuses to be worrying was over the fact that having the kitty attending the school too had opened an enormous mess. Not that Ulquiorra wasn't on some level glad to see Grimmjow around, it was more the problems he thoughtlessly brought along with him. This was not news to either of the boys, but what now worried Toshiro was how the mess would very soon begin to involve his friend.

The two quiet teens had been discussing different possibilities to douse the coals before anything else was added in. All afternoon Ulquiorra had kept Toshiro in the school library exchanging ideas, but so far, none seemed to hold the solution to the problem.

At the moment, the two had worked all week trying to keep information reaching Grimmjow's ears which was starting to prove, dare they admit it, too great of a challenge. Sooner or later Grimmjow was going to... no... _have_ to find out. And when he did, there were sure going to be major problems.

The other key factor, which had yet to show its presence, also left the two bewildered. It was unlikely that the third-party was unaware of the situation...

One thing was for certain. The peaceful start of the school year they both wanted would not be happening.

**TBC**

* * *

**I wanted to add in the part at the end with Shiro and Ulquiorra. Gave the story more of a little plot and whatever from just really not much. Next chapter is kinda only plot so it wont be fun, but I will try to fix that!**

**pLeAsE rEvIeW~**

**B.F.**


	13. Chapter XIII

**My Mess Up**

**Chapter XIII**

* * *

****

_"What you lookin' at?" Ichigo couldn't help the shiver of excitement that raced down his spine thanks to the look Grimmjow was giving him._

_The blue haired teen decided to take his sensei's advice and took Ichigo by the wrist, pulling him out of the cafe, in the direction of the school. Talking was supposed to be good for a relationship, so Grimmjow thought now was a good time to try it._

* * *

There were no words Ichigo could bring to mind to explain his mood. Utter unwillingness maybe a good start but just saying he was unwilling to do something doesn't explain the situation at all. Yes, the teen was being a stick in the mud but he didn't want to deal with the mess that was his room.

Yes, his dorm room. Honest to god it looked like he had dumped every article of clothing on his floor. Tonight was a big night. Grimmijow had asked him to meet his friend from Lakewood so in response Ichigo pulled everything out. He wasn't a girl, but he was beyond worried about what he should wear to meet the gang of elite high school students. Hence, hours of trying on clothes making his dorm room a disaster. The bed was not much better. The past couple of nights Grimm and himself had been making the utter sacrifice to share the same bed. The thought was completely sarcastic and made the carrot-top chuckle quietly to himself. His mind kept wondering to their nightly groping sessions. It was getting to the point that that was all he wanted to do, throw Grimm down on the bed and have his way with the older boy. Or, Grimm have his way with him.

This all came back to his mood. The unwillingness to do anything else but the one thing he couldn't do. Suck Grimmjow off. It has become one of Ichigo's favorite things about their nightly adventures. To have that kind of power over Grimmjow was intoxicating. Not that he didn't find the experience wholeheartedly enjoyable for himself. Grimmjow would run his hands through Ichigo's orange locks, pulling hard when the teen particularly liked something. Some times Grimmjow would even finger him, Grimm's speed would only edge Ichigo to go faster until both of them were moaning and on the verge of cumming.

Ichigo pulled himself from his daydream by the sound of his phone vibrating. Speak of the devil.

**Grimmjow: _Hey Berry, just finished class. Where are you hiding? This is a booty call._**

Oh yes,

Ichigo thought, giving the room a once over. He was happy with Grimmjow, who was horny all time. It worked well with Ichigo's newly budding sex life. Another reason why the room was such a mess. The bed was never made from longer than a couple hours. The teen bent down and scooped up an armful of clothes and jammed them into the open dresser. Better he clean up than have Grimmjow call him a woman for worrying about his clothes.

...

* * *

**Hi. Remember me? Because if I were you, I wouldn't remember me.. I'm slowly working up energy and enthusiasm for this story again and a couple others on my account. I am alive, and slowly trying to remember what the heck I was doing. Sorry for putting up with me.**


End file.
